A Quirk of Anime Discontinued
by CrEaTeImAgInAtE
Summary: This is my first Fanfic so i will accept all reviews and suggestions. Where Instead of the natural Sequence of events. An Otaku from our world gets reincarnated into his favorite Anime... My hero Academia. A more confident Izuku. A more violent Katsuki. A friend for Izuku. [OC/Mina A.] [Izuku M./Ochako U.]
1. Chapter 1

Izuku Midoriya had always wanted to be a hero more than anything else in the world. Unlike the other kids, Izuku didn't want to be a hero for the fame or money. No, Izuku wanted to be a hero to save people. However, Lady Luck wasn't so fortunate for Izuku. Izuku was born without a Quirk, a kind of superpower that is unique to everyone. Even without his Quirk manifesting, Izuku still wanted to be a hero and would always step in when someone needed help. That's why, when Izuku saw Katsuki bullying a kid in the playground, Izuku knew he had to step in.

"Leave him alone Kacchan! Just because you have a stronger Quirk doesn't mean you get to use it on other people," Izuku screamed as he ran between Kacchan and the boy on the ground.

"What the HELL! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT DEKU! YOU'RE JUST A QUIRKLESS REJECT THAT DOESN'T DESERVE TO EXIST," Katsuki yelled as he charged at Deku, as his hands were creating small explosions.

 **[Katsuki Bakugou. Quirk: Explosion- Katsuki excretes sweat similar to nitroglycerin from his palms and ignite it at will to create various explosions.]** **(Oh but ladies and gents this is a different story. Where someone of OUR world gets reincarnated into this one)**

Just before Katsuki closed the distance, a bright light shined in front of Izuku, this caused Katsuki and Izuku to close their eyes as tight as they could. After a couple of seconds of the blinding light, both of the boys opened their eyes as they stood there dumbfounded as they saw a boy about their age with brown chocolate eyes, short black curly hair, and smooth brown skin. He wore a black shirt with an orange ball that seemed to have four five-pointed red stars within the ball, he had black pants with two white horizontal stripes on the left side, right above the knee.

Unknowingly, this boy changed Izuku's life forever.

 _ **BOY'S POV**_

As I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw, well, person I saw, was a boy with ashy spiked hair and crimson eyes that oozed bloodlust rage. His hands looked like they were firing little explosions. Behind me, I saw another boy with black hair with green highlights.Four symmetrical freckles were on each of his cheeks. What surprised me most was the determination within his bright green eyes, even though he looked like he was about to cry.

"So what's going on here?" I questioned as I turned towards the blonde.

"What's going on is that you're going to help us beat up that kid behind you," stated a boy that had red wings coming out from his back.

"And why would I do that?"

"BECAUSE HE'S A QUIRKLESS DEKU!"

I turned back and looked at the green-eyed kid.

 _'God fuckin' damn it. I have no idea what this Quirk is or what not. Is it similar to superpowers?'_

"WELL, ARE YOU GOI-."

"No."

"What did you just say dumbass."

"I said," I said with my back still turned, "No."

"WHY ARE YOU HELPING A QUIRKLESS BASTARD LIKE HIM?"

"'Cause," I turned to face them, "it's the right thing to do and if you don't leave right now," I said before I pulled out my phone,"I'll call the cops right now."

"Tch... This isn't over yet you Quirkless bitch." The ashy blonde and his two friends turned around and walked away.

"T-T-Thank Y-You," the green-eyed boy said.

"No problem. Well, you can repay me by telling me where I am and what this Quirk is," I said.

As we walked back to his place, he told me all about the history of Quirks and how heroes came to be.

By the time we reached his place I had a firm grasp on what was going on. As he opened the door, a woman with green hair and eyes and a firm figure greeted us.

"Welcome back Izuku." She turned around and noticed me. "Who is your new friend?"

As Izuku was about to introduce me, I stepped forward. "Hi, I'm Aj and I have nowhere to stay."

"Where are your parents, young man?"

"Well, it's a long story."

 **A/N: Thanks you reading guys. Honestly this is my first fanfic and I really appreciate some feedback. Also The OC is from our world But he doesn't know about My Hero Academia so if you want to pitch in some anime he knows say so cause i plan on basing his quirk on being able to use every power he ever seen in anime. I know I'm gonna OP him so If anyone of you have any ideas on a drawback for him please let me know.**

 **Anyways the next chapter should be out Monday or Tuesday. The next Chapter will be longer but after that updates will be every week. I promise the Have a Good day everyone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AJ'S POV**

"YOU'RE FROM ANOTHER WORLD!" Both of them squealed.

 _Geez if I knew they were gonna react this way I would have worn earplugs... oh wait I am wearing earplugs... HOW LOUD ARE THEY!?'_

"Yes i'm from another world. Now can you please keep it down?"

"Sorry but it's kind of hard to believe that your from another world question is how did you get here didsomeoneteleportyouhereordidyouteleportedyourselfhere..."

I stood there in shock as Izuku started to mumble all the possiblities of how I got here.

 _'Wow'_ I thought _'I think i should bring him back to the living'_ just as I finished thinking that I flicked Izuku in the face.

"Owww." Izuku wimpered.

"Sorry but you keeped mumbling. It got creepy."

As I got to know them Izuku's mom introduced herself to me as I to her. We all got along as Izuku showed me his room full of a behemoth of a man with blond hair with two hair locks pointed upwards and a giant smile on his face. Izuku told me that is All Might and he is the Number One Hero in Japan.

 _'So i'm in Japan apparently'_ I thought to myself, as we played various of game and cards. Izuku asked me a question.

"Hey Aj-Kun."

"Yeah Izu-kun."

"What's your Quirk?"

"I guess but I never thought about calling it a Quirk. To me its more like multiple powers in one" I said.

"Can you show me Aj-Kun?"

"Sure. Why not" i proclaimed as i stood up and grew a pair of white Dragon wings on my back, with eight blue energy "feathers".

"WHAT DO THEY DO?!" Izuku preached with curiousity and started to poked them.

"Well they are called Divine Dividing"

"Divine Dividing? What does that mean?"

I stood there as I let out a sigh "Well in basic terms, Divine Dividing has the ability to Divide the power of its opponents by half after coming into physical contact with them every 10 seconds. Then halved power are added to my own powers, however if added power exceeds the amount of power I can safely handle, the excess energy is then expelled out through the wings, which allows me to always be at my highest potential. As a pair of wings, it also enables me flight that can reach up to light-speed, But my body can't handle the physical strain of light-speed yet."

"Izu-" I started before Izuku interuppted me.

"THATS AWESOME. YOU CAN WEAKEN YOUR ENEMIES AND TAKE THIER POWER WHILE BEING ABLE TO FLY..."

 _'Great he's mumbling again'_ I thought as I deactivated Divine Dividing.

"Oi Izu-kun" I flicked him in the head again.

"Owww."

"That is just one of my powers". I said with pride.

"So what is your Quirk based on?"

"My Quirk allows me to access any power of any anime I watched from my world and I was an otaku back in my world. The only drawback is there is a time limit. With Divine Dividing I can hold it for about 30 only using it wings, and if the power I use has a transformation and I use said transformation my time gets cut in half."

"So you would have to use your time wisely then... what happens after the time runs out? could you activate the same power immediatly afterwards?"

"No. I would have to wait an entire hour before using the power again."

As we discussed the drawbacks and limit of my 'Quirk', Izuku's mom came through the door.

"Aj-kun do you have anywhere to go?".

Relization just punched me in the face as I fell backwards.

 _'How did I forget about where im gonna stay!'_

"You can stay with us if you want. You can be like Izuku's brother" she said with delight.

 **GENERAL POV**

Aj-kun stood there in shock as Inko proclaimed that she would take him in. The tears welled up in his face as her rushed and hugged Inko, Thanking her continously.

 **Time-Skip 10 years**

Over the years both Izuku and Aj have been training. Izuku was slim and has well built muscles for speed and mobility, while Aj was more muscular, balanced to have more strength. This allowed Aj's time limit usage to be increased to one hour and the time recharge to 30 minutes. During this time Izuku got over Katsuki and stopped calling him 'Kacchan' as Izuku realized that he was just going to bully him.

Katsuki was livid that Izuku started to ignore him and got took every chance he took to try beat the green-eyed boy up. Sadley for him, everytime he saw an opportunity, Aj stepped right next to Izuku and glared at Katsuki.

However, today was their senior year at Aldera Junior High. Izuku was writing in his Hero Analysis book more focused on the fight and debut of Mt. Lady that happened that morning. Aj was taking a nap on his desk drooling. Katsuki was leaning back in his chair with his feet on his desk. As the Teacher walked in with a stack of papers.

"As third years in junior high its important to pick out and choose your future career." he started out as he straighted the papers.

"However," He started and then proceeded to throw the paper in the air with a dreamy face, " I know you all just wanna be heroes, so why bother."

Everyone proceeded to show off their Quirks while yelling.

"Yes, Yes, you all have wonderful quirks, but remember the rules" he said as everyone deactivated their Quirks.

 **AJ'S POV**

I was enjoying my nap until all the stupids students started using their quirks.

 _'Really guys? Don't you remember the school rules.'_

"Oi teach don't lump me with these filthy extras."

 _'Oh no here we go again.'_ I thought.

"I'm the only one here who's going to be a hero" Katsuki declared.

"Ah yes Bakugou, you applied for Yuuei"

"Damn straight. I'm the only one out of you sorry excuse of humans that aced the mock exam." Katsuki said with a snarl.

 _As the students started commenting on this I can feel Izu-kun tensing up. Geez bro Relax.'_

 **GENERAL POV**

"Ah Midoriya and Aj-kun didn't you both apply for yuuei as well?" the teacher said with a smirk.

This pissed Bakugou off the charts as he marched to Izuku's desk with tiny explosions in his hands. Just before he got there, a figure stood in his way.

"Oi move it. YOU DAMN EXTRA! I GOT TO TEACH THAT QUIRKLESS BITCH A LESSON!"

"Bakugou" Aj stated, as he leans in closer. "Im going to say this once, leave Izuku alone or else."

"OR WHAT YOU FILTHY EXTRA! FOR ALL I KNOW YOU ARE JUST AS QUIRKLESS AS THAT BITCH IS!"

Bakugou then took another step to get closer to his intended target. Aj did warn him before he punched Bakugou in the gut hard. The ashy haired teen took a couple steps back before falling on his knees holding his stomache trying to prevent from spilling his lunch.

"Aj-kun please stop" the teacher preached with concern.

"Sure teach." Aj said with a blank face.

At the end of the school day. Aj waited for Izuku to finish packing up. As soon as he reached for his Hero Analysis book, a hand snatched it away.

"Bakugou give me back my book!" Izuku said sternly.

Bakugou just smirked and burned the book to a crisp. Izuku watched as a flood of emotions washed over him. Saddness. Despair. Envy. but most of all...RAGE.

In that moment Izuku grabbed Bakugou by the collar.

"WHAT THE HELL KATSUKI! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS BULLY OTHERS! IS IT BECAUSE YOU THINK YOUR AWESOME!? WELL GUESS WHAT YOUR NOTHING LIKE A HERO LIKE YOU WANT TO BE!"

Katsuki stared in shock before being completely livid.

"I'M THE ONLY ONE DESTINED FOR GREATNESS YOU QUIRKLESS BASTARD! EVERYONE ELSE IS JUST EXTRAS IN MY STORY!"

Just before things got really violent Aj stepped forward and dragged Izuku away. While walking back home with his 'brother' Izuku started to ask Aj questions.

"Why did you stop me?"

"Cause you were going to stoop down to Katsuki's level."

"I just dont know why he is like that."

"I dont ei-"

Just as they were going under a bridge something popped up from the sewers. A blob of slime with two eyes and razer sharp teeth, look at the two teens with malicious intent.

"Look what we have here," the slime said as he voice was garggled "A new set of clothes!" he said as he rushed towords Izuku.

"IZUKU LOOK OUT." Aj screamed as he tried to push his 'brother' out the way only to be whacked back by multiple tenticles.

 _'Dammit I can't use my quirk in the open like this'_ Aj proclaimed in his mind.

Just as all hope was lost another, figure appeared from the sewers.

 **"NEVER FEAR! WHY YOU MAY ASK!"** As the figure is in full view. A behemoth of a man with blonde hair and two hair locks that stood up in a point, a smile plastered on his face.

 **"For I am here."** All might grabbed Izuku's hand and used his go-to move.

 **"DETROIT SMASHHH"** The force of the wind caused by All Might's favorite punch ripped the sluge villians to shreads and slattered him all over the underpass.

 **AJ'S POV**

"IZUKU!"

As All Might was picking up the Sludge villian and putting him in a bottle, I rushed to Izuku's side.

"OH MY GOD IZUKU! ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?!" I shouted as I placed my head onto his chest and heard his heart beating. "Oh thank god."

All Might was just finishing containing the villian and walked over to us and looked at Izuku with concern.

 **"EXCUSE ME YOUNG MAN, IS HE OKAY?"**

"Yeah he's fine, do you mind staying with us until he wakes up... also can you sign this for him" i said as i pulled out one of his analysis notebooks.

 **"VERY WELL, DO YOU MIND IF I LOOK THROUGH THIS AS WELL?"**

"I dont mind at all."

As All Might read the book, he is shocked by the detailed sketches and excited to know more about this boy.

"Hey All Might?"

 **"YES MY BOY"**

"You can power down now and don't act like I don't know. I can feel your scar and Izuku and I deduced that you are getting weaker."

 **GENERAL POV**

All Might is worried and on edge that two kids figured he had a time limit and getting weaker, but after Aj told him that they both scientifically figured it out All Might begrudgling agreed.

"So my boy how much do you know?" All Might says while his eyes full of pain, glared at Aj.

"Enough to know that One for All needs to be passed on."

"Who told you about One for All!" he said angerily.

"Let me explain in a simple matter."

As Aj told All Might his quirk and history of coming from another world. All Might is beyond shocked by this and wanted this boy to be his successor, but after the proposed the idea to Aj, he declined it by saying Izuku is more suited for the idea.

"May I ask why he is more suited?"

"Simple... He wants to save people. Ever since we were kids he's been bullied cause he was quirkless but that never brought him down, and whenever someone was hurt or lost something, Izuku would smile and help them however he can. Izuku never cares about fame or popularity... He only cares about helping people."

All Might is shocked that this green haired, quikless boy would still want to be a hero after all this. All Might made his choice that day.

That Izuku Midoriya will be his successor.

 **AND DONE... WOW I SPENT ALL DAY WRITING THIS CAUSE I WAS JUST SO HYPED AND ENERGETIC.**

 **So the next chapter**

 **Training and The entrence Exams**

 **and I have and idea to make Izuku more fit for One for All and let him access more power of it without and kickbacks**

 **As always have fun. Read Alot and always... always let your imagionation flow**


	3. Chapter 3

**GENERAL POV**

As Izuku was waking up, everything was a daze. He heard voices, one that he was familiar with. The other he had no idea. When his vision cleared up, he saw what looked like Aj talking to a skeleton of a man, that had deep sunken eyes and two long strains of hair that hung sickly across his face. However, the one thing Izuku notice about this man was the firey determination that was in his blue eyes.

"I think he's waking up, Young Aj."

"Looks like it, All Might."

Did his brother just call this skeleton of a man All Might. Both Aj and Izuku knew All Might was getting weaker due since they analyized his pattern and public apperance.

"All Might," Izuku said weakly as All Might looked straight at the young mans determined eyes. "Prove it." as Izuku looked at the man with wide eyes, as this skeleton suddenly buffed up, like he was inflated with air, and suddenly before him was All Might.

 **"AS YOU CAN SEE I AM ALL-"** All Might started before coughing up blood. Needless to say, this shocked both of the boys.

"ARE YOU OKAY, ALL MIGHT!" both of the boys shouted.

After All Might explained to them his injury and the countless surgeries that led him to be so sick that he could only do hero work for 3 hours a day, confirming both Aj's and Izuku's theory.

"Young Midoryia, Do you wish to be a hero?"

"Yes, more than anything!"

"Then tell me, would you risk your life in the face of death to save someone, even if the chances are slim?"

"If I can save them... No matter how low the chances are... I'LL TAKE THOSE CHANCES!"

All might smiled more than his face can handle."Well then I deem you worthy to inherit my Quirk."

"What do you mean inherit your Quirk? Every Quirk is suppose to be uniqueandtobeabletotransferoneisimpossibleandunheardof." Izuku said as he mumbled all the possibilities.

"That is the quirk I was gifted. The media always call it a 'boost' or 'super strength' but thats not my quirk," as All Might opened his hand and a brillient glow shined through. "My quirk is known as One for All."

"One... for... All." Izuku stated in shock.

"Yes, One for All. One person perfects the power and passes it on to the next who does the same," as All Might said this, the light shined different colors before settling on yellow." I am the eighth holder of One for All. Izuku Midoryia, Do you accept this power and become the ninth holder of One for All?"

Without hesitation, Izuku gave the quickest answer he could... as his idol gave him a chance of becoming the hero he had always wanted.

"YES!"

All might smiled as he buffed up. **"ALL RIGHT THEN,"** All Might started, before giving Izuku and Aj a piece of paper with a location of a beach. **"COME TO THIS LOCATION TOMMOROW AT 5 AM. WE HAVE 10 MONTHS 'TIL THE YUUEI ENTRENCE EXAMS AND I WILL WORK YOU TWO TO THE BONES."**

"Yes sir." Aj said, smirking a bit.

"I WON'T LET YOU DOWN, ALL MIGHT!"

"Well i'm off." All Might said, before walking off into the sunset.

"Well should we get home Izuku... our mom is gonna be worried." Aj stated as soon as All Might was out of sight.

Izuku stood there dumbfounded until he realized the meaning of Aj words. They rushed back home, knowing it was past their curfew. Let it be known that you should never make Inko Midoriya worry. The second the two boys walked through the door, Inko was crying... moments away from calling the cops.

"WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN." Inko whailed.

"W-Well mom we-."

"Izuku...Run."

"What? but then you will." Izuku stated as he looked at Aj with worry.

"I know but you must survive,"as Aj turned towards Izuku with a nervous smile,"now RUN!"

Izuku ran towards his room, but Inko tried to chase after him.However, Aj got in front of her, blocking her way to her son's room. When Aj heard the 'click' of Izuku's door locking, he stepped aside.

"Aj-kun, whats going on?!"

"Well..." Aj started.

As Aj told Inko what happend from getting attacked by a villain and meeting All Might, while leaving out the conversation with All Might. Inko was in tears and crushing Aj in a bear hug... on that day Aj made a noble sacrifice. That whole day was a mess, as Inko questioned both of her sons and making sure they were both fine... Aj and Izuku both agreed that their mom should be the feared more than any villain.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

At 5 am, both Aj and Izuku stood in front of a mountain of trash.

"I thought All Might said this was a beach." Aj said.

"Same here." Izuku replied.

 **AJ'S POV**

 _'Ughhhh, what is taking All might so long.'_ I wondered.

"Hey isn't that All Might's truck?"

"Hm," I smirked "Well damn, looks like I get what he's aiming for." I said as All Might got out of his truck and started walking towards us.

"Ah, Young Midoriya and Young Aj-kun." All Mights announced.

"Hey All Might... let me take a guess," Aj said as he put his hand on this chin. "You want Izuku to clean up this beach. Am I right?"

"Hahahaha as expected. Yes you are right, it was to make Young Midoriya fit to wield my Quirk, since One For All is a powerful Quirk, if Young Midoriya wasn't physically fit his limbs would have exploded off his body," All Might said. " However, it seems that Young Midoriya is physically fit to wield One for All. So instead, he will be cleaning this beach up as community service. Being a hero isn't just about beating up the Villains. Long ago doing small things such as community service was part of hero work."

"Hm" I hummed "Alright, I guess I can help a bit."

"May I ask how?"

I smirked as I activated Divine Dividing, let it be known that All Might's reaction was priceless. I couldn't help myself as I took a picture.

"What is that?!"

"It's one of my powers, this one is called Divine Dividing, it has the ability to Divide the power of anyone I come into physical contact with them every 10 seconds. The halfed power is then added to my own power. If the added power exceeds the amount that the I can safely contain, the excess energy is then expelled out through the wings, which allows the me to always be at my highest potential. They also let me fly at Light-speed, although I can't handle that yet." I explained.

"That explains that, but how will it help Young Midoriya train?" All Might questioned.

"Easy, Izuku come here please."

"Yeah Aj, what is it?"

I smiled, as I placed a hand on his chest.

"What are yo-"

 **[DIVIDE]** **[DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE]**

[DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE] [DIVIDE]

Izuku fell over on his hands and knees, panting.

"Well Izuku, start cleaning," As I crouched down to meet his eyes. "I'm pretty sure I weakened you a lot so you can train harder, and I will be able to push my time limit even further." I smirked. "Lets get started Izuku!"

 **Nine** **M** **onths later**

 **GENERAL POV**

As All Might drove towards the beach focused on today's training. Over the past few months, Izuku has shown great improvement even though Aj has been repeatedly dividing Izuku's strength, while pushing himself to handle more power while pushing his time limit.

All Might locked his truck as he adjusted his scarf. While walking towards the beach, he heard a scream.

 _'What is that? A Villain here?!'_

Taking off a sprint, All Might prepared to transform, only to stop dead in his tracks.

The entire beach practically sparkled with a complete and utter lack of trash and litter. And atop a large mound of garbage on the edge of the sand stood Izuku Midoriya, screaming - no, roaring - his head off to the heavens above.

All Might was at a loss for words, "He cleaned up outside the area I told him to, and in nine months, too! Oh my...oh my... **HOLY SHIT**!"

As Izuku fell from the trash mountain. All Might rushed to grab him before he hit the ground. Aj was just laying in the newly clean sand, taking in the sunset and the soothing ocean sounds.

"All Might," Izuku stated weakly, " I did it... I actually did it"

 **"YES, YES YOU DID YOUNG MIDORIYA"**

As All Might was praising his successor, Aj was thinking of something very important... what was his last name? For the past years, he always tried to remember his last name but never could. Now that he was going to Yuuei, he needed a last name. Letting out a depressing sigh, Aj got up and decided to ask All Might and Izuku about this. As he was walking up to them, All Might was going to transfer his power.

 **"EAT THIS!"** All Might said as he was holding a strand of his hair.

"Ha Ha HAHAHAHAHA!" Aj bursted out laughing, as he fell to the ground holding his stomache.

"Huh?" Izuku says shocked.

 **"WELL TO INHERIT MY QUIRK, YOU NEED TO DIGEST SOME OF MY DNA."** All Might explained, as he sheepishly scratched the back of his neck.

"Are you sure there is no other way?" Izuku asked trying to avoid eating a piece of hair.

 **"THIS IS THE LEAST DISGUSTING METHOD. NOW. EAT. EAT. EAT!"** All Might said, pressuring Izuku to eat the strand of hair.

As Izuku begrudgingly ate the piece of hair and with some help of some water to keep it down, Aj finally calmed down and proceeded to ask All Might and Izuku his question.

"So with all matter aside, I have a question for both of you." Aj said.

"Yes?/ **YEAH?"** both Izuku and All Might replied at the same time.

"I know we never talked about it but what should my last name be... I kept trying to remember my last name from the other world but I can't. So any idea's?"

All Might being himself couldn't think of anything, but Izuku had one idea.

"What about Bunkatsu?" Izuku suggested.

"Bun...katsu?"

"Its japanese for Divide."

"Aj...Bunkatsu... I like it" Aj proclaimed with pride.

 **Two hours later**

As they discussed about Yuuei heroic program. Izuku felt something inside of him.

"Hey guy, I think I feel One for All. Now how do I use it?"

 **"Clench your buttocks and scre-"** All Might started before Aj knocked him on the head. As Aj told All Might off and screamed at him about his method of teaching. When Aj was done yelling and disaplining All Might, All Might was crouched down drawing circles in the sand.

"Izuku bro, listen, what does it feel like?"

"Like electricity... raging yet soothing. Like it wants to get out but not run wild."

"Hm ok... I'm going to take a guess here and say you can't use all of One for All without injuring yourself." Aj theorized.

"T-Then what d-do I do?!" Izuku panicked as he felt like he wouldn't be able to use One for All.

"Relax bro... try using a small percentage of One for All all over your body."

As Izuku did as he was told, focusing the power though out his body in a small percentage and soon red vein-marking appeared all over his skin and green electricity sparked all around him fiercely, All Might came back in his true form with a proud look on his face.

"Well done Young Midoriya and excellent work Young Bunkatsu. It looks like Young Midoriya can safely handle 10% of One for All, but we still have a month left of training. Lets put it to good use!"

 **A/N:** **HEY GUYS SO I HAD NOTHING DO DO FOR THE PAST FEW HOURS AND DECIDED TO JUST FINISH UP THIS CHAPTER CAUSE YOU KNOW ITS MY DAY OFF. CHAPTER 4 SHOULD BE OUT LATER TODAY OR TOMMOROW OR EVEN TUESDAY. BUT LEAVE A REVIEW AND HAVE A GOOD DAY. AND AS ALWAYS LET YOUR IMAGIONATION RUN WILD.**


	4. Chapter 4

**GENERAL POV**

After Ten long months of harsh training from All Might. Izuku unlocked 20% of One for All, as well as created a new move called Full Crowl, where Izuku spreads All for One while increasing speed and mobility, He doesen't pack a punch like he would if he focused One for All in on spot. As for Aj, he unlocked a new power, Boosted Gear, though Aj kept this a secret and trained with Boosted gear in secret. Boosted Gear took the appearance of a red gauntlet with a green jewel and two golden spikes that covered up the Aj right hand and a majority of his arm. Boosted Gear has the ability to Boost, which can double his power every 10 seconds, it can also strengthen Aj's physical capabilities. The exact reverse of Divine Dividing.

As both Izuku and Aj stood outside the gates of Yuuei. Both were in shocked on how big it was. All the other students, mostly the second and third years, started to chuckle and snicker at them.

"W-well Aj, here we are, Y-Yuuei High." Izuku said staring in awe.

"Well we better get inside before we are late." Aj suggested

"MOVE IT BITCHES" a new voice echoed.

 _'Oh no'_ they both thought in unison. As they turned around to see a demon trying to be an angel.

"OI! USELESS DEKU!, MOVE OUT OF MY WAY OR I'LL KILL YOU!" Katsuki said as he fired tiny explosions from his hands.

"Katsuki, using your Quirk and threating to kill someone while standing outside Yuuei, Are you seriously trying to get rid of your chances already?" Aj said.

"WHO GIVES A DAMN! I'M THE ONLY IMPORTANT ONE HERE! I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO WILL SURPASS ALL MIGHT AND EVERYONE WILL RESPECT ME! EVEN IF I HAVE TO GET MY HANDS DIRTY A LITTLE!"

During this commotion, a little group started to circle the trio, as they tried to figure out what was going on.

"JUST MOVE BITCH!" Katsuki said as he pushed both Izuku and Aj out of his way "I HOPE YOU BOTH DIE DURING THE EXAMS!"

 _'And he wants to be a hero.'_ Everyone thought.

As everyone decided to get a move on and continue on their buisness.

"Well lets go!" Izuku yelled

Izuku began walking but then he accidently tripped on his own feet.

 _'Or I'll just die_ ,' Izuku closed his and waited to feel the pain coming from his face hitting the pavement, Aj tried to catch his brother but stopped as he saw his brother floating. Being confused, Izuku opened his eyes to see himself actually floating off of the ground. How in the world was he in midair defying the laws of gravity?

"Are you okay?"

Aj turned his head to the sweet voice beside them and saw the girl that helped Izuku. She was standing at a height of about 5'4. She had smooth skin, big round brown eyes, and shoulder-length brown hair which has two long locks beside her face and a short bob at the back. She also has little pads on the top of each of her fingers similar to the pads on an animal's paws. She was currently wearing a brown coat, with a pink scarf and a black bookbag. She also had two permanent pink blush marks on each cheek.

Izuku tried to look towards to where the sound of the voice was coming from. But he was stuck in midair and couldn't move properly. So he started panicking and flailing his arms around as he tried to regain his balance. Aj was just laughing as he took multiple pictures of his brother.

"OH HA MY GOD IZUKU THIS IS HILARIOUS!" Aj said between his hardcore laughing and breathing.

The same voice laughed as well as said person helped Izuku up back to his feet. Izuku immediately calmed down as he felt gravity return to his body, and had control over his body.

"I stopped you with my Quirk. I'm sorry I didn't ask you first, but I figured you wouldn't mind me catching you. I don't think you would've enjoyed kissing concrete."

"Yeah I think Izuku appriciates your help." Aj said.

"Well it is bad luck to fall, like a bad omen." The bubbly girl states. " Well see you two later."

Izuku stood there as he just processed what just happened…

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I TALKED TO A PRETTY GIRL!" Izuku shrieked.

Aj looked at his brother. "Izuku you didn't actually talk to her. Well anyways we better get inside and get things started." he said as he walked towards the building.

"H-Hey wait up Aj!"

 **Few Hours Later**

"Phew. Yo Izuku how do you think you did on the test?"

"Pretty well I think," Izuku said sheepishly while scraching his cheek."But now we have to do the practical. Are you sure you can do it? I mean we are fighting robots. I doubt Divine Dividing would be very effective against them"

"Izuku thou has little faith. I told you before my Quirk allows me to use powers of all the anime back in my home. But I perfected another power." Aj proudly said.

"What do you mean? I know you can use the powers but what do u mean by perfected them? And another one, what is it?"

"Well I mean I can hold the base form without a time limit anymore but with the transformaton, the time limit is one hour. As for the other power." Aj chuckled " Its the opposite of Divine Dividing."

"I don't get it." Izuku says bluntly.

"Ugh Izuku. The name of this power is Boosted Gear. Boosted Gear has the ability to Boost, which can double the my power every 10 seconds, it can strengthen my physical capabilities." as Aj proceeded to show him the red gauntlet with a green jewel and two golden spikes that covered up the Aj right hand and a majority of his arm.

"WOAH"

"Yeah ok shush Izuku the thing is starting" Aj said as he deactivated Boosted Gear.

As the last few people entered, the lights turned out, and out in center stage was none other than the Voice Hero, Present Mic, also known as Hizashi Yamada.

Hizashi is a tall, slender man with long, spiky blonde hair and a small mustache. He wears a pair of headphones and a pair of sunglasses. He is almost always seen with a large smile on his face. Present Mic's hero costume is made up of a black jacket with an overturned collar complete with studs. He wears a tan, studded shoulder pads, black pants with a red studded belt, black boots, and black fingerless gloves. His neck is completely covered by a directional speaker.

"What's up, Yuuei candidates! CAN I HEAR A "HEY" Present Mic shouted to only receive silence as a response.

"Keeping it mellow huh? You're sending shivers down my spine, I'll skip straight to the main show. Let's talk about how this practical Exam is going to go down okay. ARE YOU READY!?"

Silence again.

"Oh my goodness, it's the Voice Hero Present Mic! So cool!" Izuku however, was nerding out as he was thrilled for the fact that if and when he gets into U.A, he will have the opportunity to meet all of his favorite Heroes in person.

"Geez Izuku call down"

"Shut it you bitch." Katsuki snarled out. Even though Katsuki hates everyone, he knows when to shut up and listen. Wait? he can do that!?

"Like your application says, today you boys and girls will be out there Simulating a 10 minute mock battles in an urban settings. After I explain everything you'll head to your specified Battle Center, good?"

For the third time in a row, Present Mic was responded back with silence.

"I see. They're splitting us up," Aj said as Izuku looked at his,Katsuki and Aj's cards to see that they were in fact assigned to different Battle Centers.Aj's and Izuku's card said Battle Center B, while Bakugo's card read Battle Center A.

"Okay okay! Let's check out your targets. There are three types of Faux Villains in every Battle Center. You'll earn points based on their level of difficulty, so you better choose wisely. The goal in this trial is to use your Quirk to raise your score by destroying or immobilizing the faux Villains. But attacking other examinees and any other unheroic actions are dorbidden!

"May I ask a question?" One examinee asked.

"Go ahead listener!" Present Mic pointed towards the examinee as a spotlight was put on him.

"On the printout, there are four types of Villains. If that is a misprint, then U.A, the most prominent school in Japan, should be ashamed of that foolish mistake! We examinees are here in this place because we wish to be molded into exemplary heroes." The person who said that is 5'10 and muscular young man. He has black hair and wears rectangular half-rim glasses, which go with his serious attitude. His eyes are also somewhat rectangular, as well as his jaw.

He turned around and pointed towards Izuku and Aj, "In addition, you two, you've been talking this whole time. It's distracting! If you're here to pass the time, then you should leave immediately!"

Izuku covered his mouth in embarrassment, "I'm sorry... " he muttered. While Aj just pointed his thumb up. Everybody other examinee present began to chuckle and snicker.

"Okay, okay, Examinee Number 7111. Thanks for the reminder. The fourth type of Villain is worth zero points. That guy's an obstacle. There's one in every Battle Center. It's an obstacle that will go crazy in narrow spaces. It's not impossible to defeat, but there's no reason to defeat it, either. I suggest that you listeners try to avoid it." Present Mic said, finishing his explanation of the fourth faux Villain.

"Thank you very much! Please excuse the interruption." The serious kid said as he sat back down.

"That's all from me. Finally, I'll give you listeners a present-our school motto! Go beyond… PLUS ULTRA! Now everyone, good luck trying to survive!"

As both Aj and Izuki boarded the bus destined to Battle Center B, they were next to the tall boy with rectangular glasses.

"You two troublemakers!" as the tall boy turned towards them. "Why are you still here!"

Aj had enough of this, and decided to turn toward the tall boy "Listen Mr.Robot, we have every right to become heroes as much as you do. Honestly to me you don't seem like a jackass, so I am sorry we were talking during the orientaion but that does not excuse your attitude towards us!" Aj vented

The tall boy taken aback by this relized his mistake and decided to correct himself.

"I apologzie. Let me start over. I am Tenya Iida and I come from Somei Private Academy." the newly named Iida introduced himself.

"I'm Aj Bunkatsu," as Aj pointed to the greenette besides him."And this is my brother, Izuku Midoriya."

As they got to know eachother they finally reached Battle Center B. As everyone seperated and tried to calm down and get ready.

"Hey aren't those two the ones who were talking during the oreientaion?" one examinee as she pointed to Izuku and Aj.

"Yeah one seems so timid and the other one just doesn't care. But two less rivals means a better chance for us to pass. Am I right guys." another one said before all the other examinees started to chuckle already dismissing the two.

"Hey Izuku." Aj turned towards Izuku "Lets show them that they are wrong about us!"

Both Izuku and Aj got ready. Izuku Activating One For All Full Crowl 20%. The electricity coiled around Izuku as the red vein-like marking appeared and his eyes glowed, while Aj activated Boosted Gear.

 **[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]**

the Gasp and awes spoke for themselfs.

"You ready Izuku!"

"Yeah!"

 **BEGIN!**

As soon as Present Mic said those words both Izuku and Aj bolted out the door.

"Alright Izuku see you later." Aj said as he turned right.

"Don't lose Aj!" Izuku shouted as he turned Left.

 _ **Back with the other examinees**_

As Izuku and Aj bolted out, most examinees were confused.

"Look at those two idoits charging in their without the permisson to do so." one said

"Didn't we hear Present Mic say 'Begin'." another one said

 **"YO, YO WHAT'S THE HOLD UP! THEIRS NO ANNOUNCEMENT IN A REAL BATTLE! BETTER HURRY UP AND CATCH UP!"**

"SHIT!"

"DAMN THOSE TWO!"

 _ **BACK TO AJ**_

As soon as Aj turned left he spotted 3 three pointers.

 **[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]**

As Aj finished boosting he proceeded to punch all the robot in a blinding speed. He looked up to find 4 two pointers.

"Damn robots, eat Dragon Shot!" as Aj prepared to punch a tiny red energy orb. As soon as he punched it. The orb turned into a small lazer that desimated the robots. Not even scraps were left.

"Okay if i counted correctly I should have about 17 points. Alright lets fine more robots!"

As seemed on cue more faux villains seemed to surround him.

"Well it looks like i'm going to have fun." Aj smiled _'Izuku you better be racking up points!'_

 _ **In the judges room**_

"The Practical Exam, the examinees have not been informed of the number of Villains or their locations. They have a limited amount of time to gather as many points in the area. They have to draw the Villains out from there."

It was a dark room with many monitors showing each of the examinees and how they are conducting in the Practical Exam. They were U.A. staff members sitting in chairs as they assessed the performance of the examinees and how they decided to adapt to the conditions that were previously stated.

"Information gathering ability to understand the situation before anyone else."

A monitor showed a bulky examinee with white hair and some kind of bandana over his mouth with what seemed to be tentacles on a rooftop using his arms to scan or look for something.

"Mobility that can be used in many different circumstances."

Another monitor showed the Tenya Iida, using his speed to kick and to pick off enemies one by one.

"Discernment to be able to stay calm in any situation."

A blonde kid is shown shooting a laser from a device on his waist and destroying the faux Villains with complete confidence.

"And pure combat ability."

A monitor screen showed Bakugo in a path of utter destruction as all around him are fallen robots with smoke all around them. He looked like he was constipating as he was maniacally laughing like a psychopath who has been let out of his cage. Everything that came in his way, he destroyed using his Explosion Quirk which is an ability very suitable for this Practical Exam. Honestly, his actions and attitude kind of freaked out some of the Judges out. But they couldn't ignore the pure combat ability and potential that the kid was showing as he seemed to be one who was a unique card.

"These basic abilities needed to keep the peace in the streets are turned into points in this test."

"Doesn't this year's group look promising?" a feminine voice said

"Yes but most importantly, those two." a raspy voice said

One monitor showed Izuku using Full Crowl jumping from building to building and kicking and punching every faux villain while stopping every once and awhile to help other examinees. Nothing survived Izuku.

"That kid is a definitly going straight to the hero course" the female voice said.

"Hey now don't leave that kid with the red arm out yet!" a male voice said.

Another monitor showed Aj punching all the faux villains and running to help another examinee. As he was helping the other examinee, a bunch of one pointers corned him. All seemed lost until he fired some kind of red lazer beam and destroyed all the faux villains.

"Kid has talent just like that Green headed kid" the same male voice said.

"Well, we can't know for sure yet. Their true test is still to come," said another staff member as he pressed a large red button

 _ **Back to Aj**_

As soon as Aj finished helping the other examinee, he spotted green hair on the building.

"Yo Izuku! Is that you!"

As fate would have it, it was Izuku as he looked down and saw Aj with a smile on his face. Izuku decided to jump down and focus more of One for All in his legs to break the fall. As soon as he landed he ran up to Aj.

"Hey Aj, so how many points did you get?" Izuku questioned his curly haired companion.

"I only got about 67 points. You?"

"64 points." Izuku said with dissapointment.

"Hey atleast we are in the sixties, so we should be fine." Aj said patting Izuku's back trying to comfort him.

As luck seemed to hate Aj today the ground began to rumble as buildings around him began to collapse. The other examinees looked up to see what was going on and what they saw, scared the living shit out of them.

Standing taller than all of the buildings was a humongous green robot with eight red eyes. It had hands the size of trucks that effortlessly crushed the top of tall buildings. It had a base the size of a tank with about 12 to 16 wheels and along its body, it had missiles that can be fired simultaneously in all possible directions.

"God if this is a sign that I wronged you please forgive me." Aj said to any god that was present that day as he looked towards the giant monstrocity. The Zero Pointer proceed to throw a punch towards the ground that caused a giant dust wave that temporarily blinded all of the examinees as they were forced to cover their eyes. When the dust wave settled, all other examinees began to run for their lives.

 _"An overwhelming threat. How people act after they've seen this will show their true nature."_

Aj and Izuku were standing in place dumbfounded. Aj was praying to whatever god that he wronged in some way and Izuku was shaking and mumbling about funds. Tenya was running and saw the two standing still, he shook his head and kept on running away from the Zero Pointer along with everyone else.

 **"TWO MINUTES LEFT!"** Present Mic announced.

"Well i've done enough praying so we should leave." Aj said getting up and dusting off himself.

"Y-Yeah let's go!"Izuku yelped as they both turned around about to run away.

Just as soon as they were about to leave they heard a voice that stopped them dead in their tracks.

"Ow"

Izuku and Aj stopped to turn around and under a pile of debris was the same brown haired girl who saved Izuku from tripping at the school gates earlier today. Her leg seemed to be stuck and she couldn't get out.

"I know what you're thinking so you don't have to ask." Aj said while activating Divine Dividing and Boosted Gear. "I'll keep the Psudo-Mecha Godzilla busy while you get the girl." he said before taking to the skies towards the Zero Pointer.

 _"There is absolutely no merit in taking on that Faux Villain. But that creates opportunity for it to shine brightly... "_

Izuku used 20%of One for All, to get to the girl as fast as possible. Once he reached her, he lifted up the debris effortless and picked her up bridal style and carried her away to safety. All while he was doing that Aj was flying around firing mini weak Dragon Shots at the robot keeping the on him while Izuku took the girl to safety. As soon as Izuku got far enough to ensure the brown-haired girl safety, Aj came flying back and was very annoyed.

"Well Izuku should I destroy it? Please let me destroy it." Aj questioned.

"What did the robot do to you?" the bubbly girl asked.

Aj turned towards her. "It looks like a rip off of my favorite charcter from a movie franchise in my original world. So it must be destroyed." Aj explained. "Can I destroy it Izuku?"

"It will keep rampaging and more people will get hurt so we need to stop it."

Aj smirked" Well then i'll get rid of it, but it will drain all of my remaining stamina." Bringing the Gauntlet up in a fist towards the robot, Aj started to focus.

 **[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]**

 **[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]**

As he boosted a small dark red sphere bigger than all the others started to form in front of his fist.

 _'Here goes nothing!'_ Aj thought before cocking his arm back. "YOU DAMN FAKE MECHA-GODZILLA, TAKE THIS! MY REMAINING ENERGY! DRAGON SHOT! " Aj yelled before punching it, and, to the shock of everyone watching, an enormous dark red beam of energy came out, making everyone cover their eyes. When they opened them again they were shocked to see that the robot was completely gone, as was the city behind it, they now could see all they way to the wall, that was now also partially destroyed.

 _'Note to self never used that again unless it's a life or death situation, I however, saved Mecha Godzilla's Legacy.'_ Aj thought before falling to one knee.

"Aj!" a voice yelled

Aj turned to see Izuku running towards him along with the brown haired girl on his back and Lida.

"Bunkatsu-kun!" Iida yelled while running and doing a chopping motion with his hands." Are you alright!?"

"Just tired Iida." Aj said.

"Okay, good work. Good work, good work. Here you go. Here are some gummies." A short elderly woman said as she gave out candy to the examinees.

"That mademoiselle is the backbone of U.A." Said the blonde kid with the Lazer Quirk said. "Yuuei High's school nurse, the Youthful Heroine, Recovery Girl!"

Recovery Girl, aka Chiyo Shuzenji, is a short, elderly woman with grey hair put up into a bun with a syringe looped through it. She wears a doctor's lab coat and a dress with yellow and red vest-like designs on either side, two yellow buttons, and a pink belt. She wears pink boots and has a helmet on her head. She also walks with a cane designed like a syringe.

"Is anyone else hurt?" Recovery Girl asked.

"This girl is" Iida said with the same chopping arm motion.

As Recovery Girl walked up to the brown haired girl and kissed her. The brown haired girl wounds dissappeard but she suddenly felt sleepy.

"Well you kids better get back home. Your letters will be sent to you in a week or so." Recovery Girl said as she walked off.

"Yeah I agree. I am really tired right now." Aj said with a smile.

 **AND DONE... IT TOOK ME 17 HOURS JUST TO WRITE THIS. AND DONT GET ME STARTED ON ADDING THE DETAILED SCENES AND DESCRIPTIONS. AND THE CORRECTIONS. UGHHH WELL THE NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE OUT NEXT WEEK OR SO.**

 **AS ALWAYS HAVE FUN. READ A LOT. BUT MOST IMPORTANTLY. LET YOU IMAGINATION RUN WILD!**


	5. Chapter 5

It has been a week since the Entrance Exams and Yuuei would be sending a letter telling them the results soon.

During this time Izuku and Aj trained relentlessly, trained night and day to improve themselves. One night when training Aj unlocked both Balance Breakers and trained with them vigorously to improve the time limit. However his personal favorite was Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker, since Aj was more used to weakening his enemies rather than overpower them. He still liked Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker just as much, but Divine Dividing suited him better.

 _Flashback_

 _Aj was training continuously on the beach. It was 2 am. The cold wind brushed against his cheek, The cold waves assaulted him with the brisk water. The sound of seagulls could be heard as they searched for food. All was peaceful until a deep voice was heard all across the beach._

 _ **[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]**_

 _ **[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]**_

 _Sweat rolled down Aj face as he kepted pushing his limit. His breath was hot and shaky, his t-shirt was drenched and clinging to his body as with sweat, as he been training for hours. His body shaking from the intense pressure he has been putting it though._

 _'Not enough, this isn't enough!' he continuously thought. 'I have to keep going'_

 _At that moment he felt something change_

 _ **[WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER]**_

 _A powerful crimson energy surrounded Aj. As the energy light died down Aj was covered in red dragonoid armor with green orbs all around it. A tail grew from the back and there were golden horns covering the armor. The armor had two rocket thruster on it's back for a temporary boost of speed and flight, from them came out a pair of retractable Dragon wings that enabled the Aj for proper flight._

' _I did it, I FINALLY BROKE MY LIMIT!_ ' Aj said with glee in his voice. ' _Should I tell Izuku about this? Nah! I wanna see his face when I do this in front of him_ '

 _Flashback End_

Izuku trained until he was able to handle 25% of One for All and created a new move called Delaware Smash, where Izuku would flick his fingers to create powerful shockwaves. Izuku got so used to using Full Cowl at 20%, it became second nature to the greenette. Although recently he has been training One for All by activating Full Cowl at 20% continuously. At first he started breaking a lot of stuff, but as time went by he learned how to handle things and not break them.

Izuku and Aj was lifting weights in their room as they were discussing about All Might. Ever since the Entrance Exam, Izuku or Aj have been able to contact All Might. He hasn't answered any of their text messages or calls.

Just as they were finishing working out, Inko slammed the door open.

"Iz-Iz-Izuku! A-A-Aj! The letter arrived!" Inko said as she held a snow white letter that had the Yuuei symbol on it.

 **Couple minutes later...**

Inko was pacing around outside Izuku's room. She was really nervous for the results. She knew how much getting into Yuuei meant for both Aj and Izuku. She didn't want all of their hard work over the past 10 months be for nothing.

Izuku and Aj were inside Izuku's room staring at the single letter Yuuei sent them. Being confused they started speculating on why they only sent one letter and not two.

"Do you think only one of us actually passed?" Aj questioned.

"I don"t know. Maybe since we live together they only sent one to save money or something like that." Izuku concluded

"Only one way to find out." Aj said as he ripped open the letter. Out of it fell a small metal device that landed on his desk. A light projection showed up and in it revealed All Might in his Hero Form.

" **I AM HERE AS A PROJECTION!** "

"ALL MIGHT?! Wait, this is from Yuuei right?" They both said in unison

All Might was in a pink background wearing a yellow suit and blue tie. " **I had to do some paperwork that took some time, so I couldn't contact you." All Might coughed and bowed, "I'm sorry.Actually, I came to this town to work at Yuuei** "

"All Might is working at Yuuei? Well that explains the whole ignoring us part"

" **Hm? What is it?** " Somebody was trying to talk to All Might behind the scenes, explaining to him that he had to wrap it up soon.

" **Wrap it up? But there is something I must talk to them about… It's going to push everything else back. I have to do how many of these?! All right. Okay.** "

Izuku and Aj swallowed in anticipation for what their teacher was about to say next.

" **Congratulations my boys! You both a perfect score on the Written Exam and Young Midoriya, You got 64 points on the physical, While Young Bunkatsu got 67. Needless to say you both pass with flying colors!** "

Izuku smiled, "We made it Aj! We get to go to Yuuei. We're in the Hero Course!"

" **... But there was a secret component added to the test…** "

Aj raised his eyebrow, confused to what the Number One Hero was talking about.

" **I'm an entertainer as well! First, take a look at this video!** "

All Might clicked a button on a remote and it showed a video.

" _Excuse me, um..._ "

"The nice person?" Izuku said in shock as the video showed the brunette that Izuku and Aj saved from the Zero Pointer during the Practical Exam.

" **She came to negotiate directly in person after the exam!Negotiate what? Keep watching to find out!** " All Might pressed play and resumed the video.

" _Um, the person with green hair and the person with the white wings on his back… Do you know who I'm talking about? The green haired one is kinda plain and has freckles and is kinda cute_ "

Izuku's face went red, "She thinks i'm cute?!" Aj laughed and nudged his brother in the arm. "So already getting the ladies Izu?"

"S-Shut up Aj!" Izuku said as bright as a tomato.

" _While the other boy had black curly hair and brown skin and black eyes. You know who i'm trying to describe right? Is it possible for me to give them some of my points? There was still time left and they could've gotten more points if they wanted to. But instead they came and saved me from the Zero Pointer. So I thought maybe they needed more points._ "

All Might paused the video, " **Your actions caused others to act. Don't think that this is them being nice. No. Both of your actions cause more people to become selfless and help you both**."

All Might turned and looked at the camera, " **The Entrance Exam the other day was not graded only on Villain points!** " All Might resumed the video.

"Even if you ask, we can't give away points, But don't worry. I assure you that both of them will be fine." Present Mic said.

All Might paused the video, " **How can the Hero Course reject people who save others and do the right thing? Call that lip service? Lets put that to work! This is a job that requires risking one's life to put that lip service into practice! So there was another component to the Exam! Rescue Points! And they're given by a panel of judges. It's the other basic ability we at Yuuei look at!** "

A scoreboard appeared and showed up displaying all examinees scores. Aj and Izuku looked at the top.

"Well I'll be damned." Aj said shocked

" **Aj Bunkatsu 40 rescue points!** " As it showed Aj in 1st place with 107 points." **Izuku Midoriya also 40 rescue points!** " Izuku looked up to find his name in second place with 104 points, right above Katsuki.

It then showed the number five spot. " **And Ochako Uraraka, forty-five Rescue Points! You both pass!** "

Izuku started to cry. "This is crazy! It seems unfair. I must be dreaming. Why am I so blessed?"

All Might opened his hand towards the camera, " **Come, Young Midoriya, Young Bunkatsu. Yuuei will be your Hero Academia!** "

Izuku wiped the tears out of his eyes as he could barely control his tears of joy from exploding. "Yes, sir!"

"Yeah! Let's do this! We are going to become heroes!" Aj shouted, pumping his right fist in the air.

This is the beginning of two teenagers. One to become the greatest hero of all time and the other to help his friend achieve that dream every step of the way.

After the holographic message from All Might. He contacted Izuku and Aj to meet up with him on the beach in the morning. As Izuku and Aj were getting dressed, Inko walked in, crying.

"My two strong boys made it," She sobbed. "Izuku i'm sorry I stopped believing in you. I failed as a mother, I should have believed in you." she started to cry more.

Aj and Izuku rushed to hug her. "Mom you never failed us. You were just worried about Izuku getting hurt. I know you only wanted to protect him." Aj said comforting his mom.

"Even though what you said hurted me mom, I knew you only wanted to keep me from being hurt. I will always love you for that." Izuku said with tears in his eyes.

"Iz-Izuku, A-Aj, I'm glad I have two amazing children like you two. I love you both so much!" Inko said between crying.

"Your going to make me cry mom." Aj said with tears in his eyes." I love you mom."

Soon all three of them started crying together. A couple of minutes later they stopped crying and wiped their tears.

"Mom we have to go meet someone, When we get back we will tell you everything." Aj said while Izuku looked at Aj with a nervous expression. "I know Izuku but I don't want mom out of the loop anymore. She raised us Izuku. She should know."

Izuku could only nod his head knowing that his brother was right. "Ok we will be back mom."

"Be safe you two." She said before they left the door. As soon as the door closed she went into the living room." I'm proud of my boys." she said smiling.

 **A couple minutes later...**

"All Might!!" Izuku yelled at All Might in his true form with Aj trugging behind him.

The disguised Symbol of Peace spat out blood like a geyser, "All Might?! Who's that?!"

The couple in the background suddenly started yelling, "All Might? Where?"

"All Might! I want your children!" A random woman said

All Might hissed at Izuku, "Repeat after me, 'I'm sorry, It's my bad, I was seeing things.'"

Izuku panicked and nodded, "Oh,I'm sorry!, my bad! I was seeing things!"

The couple let out a disappointed groan and went back to their date. All Might just sighed.

Aj just shook his head in disappointment and whispered. "Really Izu, are you trying to blow All Might's cover and his weakened state?"

"N-N-No! I didn't mean to! Oh by the way, I was surprised to find out that you were a teacher at U.A. So that's why you came to this city, huh? I mean, your agency is in Roppongi in Minato, Tokyo at-"

"Stop nerding out!"

Izuku stopped mid sentence and blushed in embarrassment as he realized he was fanboying once again.

"I couldn't tell anyone before the school announced it. I just happened to be offered a job from U.A. when I was searching for a Successor." All Might said as he turned around to look at the sea.

Izuku gasped, _'I see. He was originally planning on choosing one of the students from Yuue... one of the students gifted with an amazing Quirk.'_

All Might began to explain why Izuku can't use 100% yet, "The more you train a vessel, the more you'll be able to move the power freely. Think of your body like a glass of water. One for All is different. It is not a Quirk that one is born with. So think of One for all as a different kind of liquid, like juice. Putting in the juice and water in the same glass cup at the same time wouldn't be a good idea. So for you to enjoy both drinks, you would have to empty out the glass cup and pour the liquids in separately."

" **Like this** ," All Might said as he crushed the two spray paint bottles effortlessly in his Hero Form.

"Who littered?!" Aj yelled as he wandered around the beach

Izuku smirked as he said, "Alright then. I'm just going to have to keep training up until I master One for All?"

"Hey look it's All Might!" the couple said.

"All Might! Impregnate me!" the same random woman said.

"Can I get an autograph?!"

 **"YOUNG MIDORIYA, YOUNG BUNKATSU IT'S TIME TO RUN!"** All Might said.

"Yes sir!" Aj saluted.

"Y-Y-Yes sir!" Izuku said

All Might looked towards Izuku, _**'The Flame I passed on to you is still small… But in the future, it'll be exposed to wind, rain, and grow even bigger. And then, I will slowly become weak and disappear, and I will finish my job and eventually retire… Yeah, that's deep.'**_

"All Might?" Aj said as he was running besides him, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, Young Bunkatsu, I'm fine." All Might said _**'I need to keep my thoughts to myself when i'm with him.'**_

 **APRIL**

"Are you sure you have everything?" Inko asked.

"Yes mom."

"Yeah mom, I checked twice and I checked Izuku three times." Aj said.

"Okay. Be safe you two. Don't get in trouble."

"Ok mom." They said in unison.

The acceptance rate for Yuuei's Hero Course is lower than one in three hundred every year. Other than the four people admitted through recommendations, 36 are admitted through the regular Exam. Those 36 are split into only two classes, with 18 each, Class 1-A and Class 1-B.

They arrived at the entrance of Yuuei. They checked to make sure they both had their student ID in their pocket as well as make sure they hadn't lost anything in during his trip here. Izuku didn't get any information from All Might no matter how much he tried to squeeze it out of him. The man's lips were surprisingly zipped tight when it came to Yuuei.

"Alright Izuku, i'll see you inside," Aj said. " Also don't get lost."

"R-Right!"

 **A couple minutes later...**

 _'How'd did I get lost.'_ Izuku thought.

Izuku was running through the hallways as he was trying to find his class, Class 1-A of the Hero Course. Izuku is wearing the standard Yuuei uniform which consisted of a grey colored blazer with yellow buttons with a white collared shirt with a red tie and dark blue pants. Of course, Izuku was wearing his trademark red sneakers.

"There it is!" Izuku finally found his homeroom. When he arrived at the door to the classroom, he was surprised.

"The door's huge! It must be that size so any student with Gigantification Quirks can come in without any problems." Izuku said to himself. As Izuku opened the door, he walked in on a conversation between Tenya Iida and Katsuki.

"Don't put your feet on the desk!"

"What'd you say?"

"Don't you think that's rude to the Yuuei's upperclassmen and the excellent craftsmen who made the desk?"

"I don't fuckin' care! What junior high did you go to bitch?!"

Izuku sweatdropped. _'Of course….'_

Tenya stopped for one moment as he began to speak again, "Let's start over. I attended Somei Private Academy. My name is Tenya Iida."

Bakugo scoffed, "Somei? So you're a damn elite, huh? Looks like I will have blast blowing your insides out!."

"Blowing my insides? That's mean!. Do you truly aim to be a Hero?" Tenya replied before Katsuki looked towards the door as he also did the same. He then saw Izuku standing there.

"U-Um hi there."

"YOU BITCH!" Katsuki yelled as he got up. "HOW ARE YOU HERE!?"

"Leave him alone Katsuki, or do you want to get thrown Yuuei?" Aj said staring out the window.

Katsuki gritted his teeth as he sat back down.

"Midoriya-kun you made it!" Iida said marching towards Izuku.

"Y-Yeah I did, looks like you got in too Iida!"

"Indeed I have!" Iida said with his arm chopping the air. "Midoriya-kun, you and Bunkatsu-kun realized there was something more to that Practical Exam , didn't you?"

"Huh?" Izuku responded dumbly

"I had no idea… I completely misjudged you two! I hate to admit it, but you two are better than me." Tenya said as he praised the brothers.

Izuku blushed and waved his hands around." N-No we didn't know anything Iida."

"It would have sucked if someone had died during the exam Iida. I mean, it would look really bad on Yuuei record, plus it was the heroic thing to do." Aj finished.

"I see." Iida said

"Hey! It's you, the cute plain looking one!" someone said behind Izuku.

Izuku turned around to see the same cute brunette that they saved during the Entrance Exam. He blushed at her comment as he took a good look at her.

"You passed, just like Present Mic said!"

"She looks good in that uniform it hugs her curves nicely." Izuku whispered, to bad one person heard it.

"Really Izuku? that's the first thing you say when you see her again?" Aj said as he snuck up behind him.

Izuku blushed even more. "S-Shut it Aj!"

"I wonder if today's just the entrance ceremony and orientation? I wonder what our teachers are like? Are you nervous?"

'She' so close' Izuku thought as he tried to hide his red face as he wasn't used to girls his age being so up close and personal with him.

"Go somewhere else if you want to make friends," said a monotone voice.

Ochako and Izuku looked outside the door to see a man inside a yellow sleeping bag.

"This is the Hero Course," the man said as he drank a juice box.

'S-Something's here?!' Izuku, Ochako, and Tenya thought.

"That's... kinda creepy." Aj said.

The man stood up and unzipped his sleeping bag, "Okay, it took eight seconds before you were quiet. Time is limited. You kids are not rational enough. I'm your homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa. Nice to meet you."

Shota Aizawa is a tall skinny man who stands at a height of about 6 feet. He has black messy, shoulder length hair that partly hangs in front of his face and eyes. He looks tired and worn out. He wears a long sleeved black shirt with matching pants and boots. He also wears a grey scarf-like tape, that is wrapped around his neck multiple times.

"It's kind of sudden, but put this on and go out onto the field." Aizawa said as he took out the Yuuei's gym uniform from his sleeping bag. It was blue in color and had the letters 'UA' in white with the U going through the chest up and the A going from the stomach and down the legs connecting with the gym pants.

 **Outside**

"A QUIRK ASSESSMENT TEST?!" Class 1-A yelled.

"What about the entrance ceremony? The orientation?" Ochaco asked

"If you're going to become a Hero, you don't have time for such leisurely events. One of Yuuei's selling point is how free its school traditions are. That being said, the freedom extends to us teachers as well." Aizawa responded as he turned around to see the shocked faces of Class 1-A. "You kids have been doing these physical tests since junior high, too, right? Physical fitness tests where you weren't allowed to use your Quirks. The country still uses averages taken from results from students not using their Quirks. It is not rational."

Aizawa turned towards Aj. "Bunkatsu you got the highest score on the Practical Exams, You also were able to completely destroy the Zero Pointer, pretty impressive.

Everyone except Izuku looked at Aj with surprised faces.

"Wow you must be really strong." Said a boy with yellow hair and a black lightning bolt.

"You must be super manley." Another said with sharp teeth and blood red hair.

Katsuki was irate, "WHAT! Damn it! How were you able to get a better score than me?! I'll murder you if you don-"

"Anyways, Bunkatsu, during junior high, what was your best score during the ball throw?" Aizawa asked as he interrupted Katsuki.

"I guess 61 meters." He guessed.

"Then, try doing it with your Quirk." Aizawa said as he threw a softball towards Aj. "You can do whatever you want as long as you stay in the circle. Hurry up. Give it all you've got. Don't hold back"

"Don't hold back right?"

"Yes, don't hold back any power." Aizawa repeated.

"Well damn, I was hoping to save my power for later, oh well." Aj said as he started to strip.

"W-What are you doing?!" Ochako yelled, with some of the girls blushing profusely.

"I don't want my clothes to get ruined," Aj replied. "Alright let's do this!"

"DON'T SAY THAT WHEN YOU'RE IN YOUR UNDERWEAR!" Everyone except Aizawa shouted.

"Geez, fine, Boosted Gear!" Aj stated as the familiar red gauntlet covered his right arm.

"What is that?" A raven-black haired girl said. "I never seen a Quirk like that."

"Alright!" Aj said." Let's use the Balance Breaker!"

"Balance Breaker?" Everyone said.

"Midoriya-kun, do you know what this 'Balance Breaker' is? Bunkatsu-kun is your brother." Iida asked, as all the students turned towards him.

"I honestly have no idea Iida. My brothers Quirk allows him use the full powers and abilities from any anime he has watched." everyone nodded, understanding what Izuku said, but doesn't know what kind of anime has that power.

"However," Izuku started as everyone looked towards him again. "My brother is from another world, so they might have anime we never thought of before. The power he can use is mysterious." he finished as everyone looked at Aj with wide eyes.

"HE'S FROM ANOTHER WORLD!" They all shouted, including Aizawa.

"Can I start now?" Aj asked.

"Y-Yes you can." Aizawa stated.

"Alright!" As Aj was covered in a crimson aura.

 **[WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER]**

As red dragon armor with green jewels covered Aj's body everyone was at a loss for words.

"What is that?" Ochaco asked.

"Whatever it is, it looks super manly!" The redhead said.

"You guys seem to be missing the point," a purple haired girl with earphone jacks for earlobes said." He said 'dragon', so does that mean he has the power of a dragon?" she questioned.

"A-A dragon?!" Everyone said.

 _'Just what is hell is he?'_ Aizawa thought

As Aj grabbed the ball of the ground he pulled back his arm as the green jewels started to glow.

 **[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]**

As Aj was boosting everyone ,with the exception of Izuku and Ochako, was wondering what the deep voice from the gauntlet meant by 'boost'. As everyone was wondering what it meant they were soon snapped out of their thoughts by another word.

 **[EXPLOSION]**

The deep voice said, before Aj brought his right foot back, cratering the ground when it landed, brought his right arm back and threw the ball with enough force to create an explosion of wind that made the other students cover their faces to protect themselves from the sand.

As everyone was trying to recover, Aizawa looked at the device to see what Aj's score was.

5000km

"Was that good enough for you sir?" Aj said still wearing the dragonoid armor. "'Cause if not, I could try again, although," Aj looked back to see a giant crater where he was just standing," I don't think the ground would be able to hold up.

Aizawa looked suspiciously at Aj, 'He's holding back isn't he? It doesn't seem like he's giving it his all.'

"Know your own maximum first." Aizawa said. "That is the most rational way to form the foundation of a Hero." He held up the device as it read 5000 meters.

Class 1-A gasped in shock.

"5000 meters? Seriously?" said the blonde student with a black electric bolt mark in his hair.

"What's this? It looks fun!" said a pink skinned girl with yellow horns and yellow eyes.

"We can use our Quirks as much as we want! As expected from the Hero Course!"

"It looks fun, huh?" Aizawa said with his eyes shadowed. "You have three years to become a Hero. Will you have an attitude like that the whole time? All right. Whoever comes in last place in all eight tests will be judged to have no potential and will be punished with expulsion."

"HUH?!" Most of the students of Class 1-A shouted

 **In the Teachers Lounge**

 _'The Yuuei system does not follow the beaten path. Depending on the homeroom teacher, even the first day can be… and they have Aizawa,'_ All Might thought as he buried his face in his hands. _'Looks like those two will have trouble on their first day of Yuuei.'_

 **Outside**

"We're free to do what we want about the circumstances of our students. Welcome to Yuuei's Hero Course!" Aizawa said as he moved his hair out of the way, showing his freaky smirking face.

"Last place will be expelled? But it's the first day of school! No, even if it wasn't the first day of school, this is too unfair!" Ochako argued.

"Natural disasters, big accidents, and selfish Villains. Calamities whose time or place can't be predicted. Japan is covered with unfairness. Heroes are the ones who must bear the responsibility of balancing that unfairness. If you planned to go talk with your friends at the local McDonald's after school, then you're sadly mistaken. For the next three years, Yuuei will do all it can to give you one hardship after another. Go beyond. Plus Ultra.

'Well I guess this is Yuuei for you.' Tenya thought, as he took a swig from his water bottle.

"Now let's get started."

 **Test 1: 50-meter Dash**

The first test was the 50-meter dash. Two students will line up and race each other at a time. A camera like computer machine will read and measure each student's time, and the student that gets the fastest time will get the highest score.

The first two students lined up ready to race were Tenya Iida and a green haired girl with features similar to that of a frog.

" **On your mark,Get set** ," then the machine made a gunshot noise, signalling the beginning of the race.

Tenya blasted off and was the first one to finish the race.

"3.04 seconds," the computer stated as soon as Tenya passed the finish line. Shortly after, the frog like girl was able to cross the finish line as well.

'For 50 meters, I can only go up to third gear… ' Iida thought.

 **Name: Tenya Iida**

 **[Quirk: Engine- He has engines in his calves which allows him to move at super high speeds.]**

"Ribbit."

 **Name: Tsuyu Asui**

 **[Quirk: Frog- She can do whatever a frog can!]**

Tsuyu's 50-meter dash time was recorded as 5.58 seconds.

"Lighten up my clothes and shoes."

 **Name: Ochako Uraraka**

 **[Quirk: Zero Gravity- Anything she touches with all five fingers will become weightless, However, her drawback is that is she overuses her Quirk, she will begin to become sick.]**

The machine made the gun shot sound as Ochako and a blonde student with a large tail began to race. The boy with the tail crossed the finish line in 5.49 seconds while Ochako did so in 7.15 seconds.

"Alright! That's faster than I was in junior high!"

"Hmph, everyone you're not being creative enough. I'll show you what it's like to be allowed to use your Quirk!"

 **Name: Yuga Aoyama**

 **[Quirk: Navel Laser- He can shoot a laser from his bellybutton. But he's limited by the amount of time he can shoot it.]**

"5.51 seconds."

"If I shoot for more than a second, I get a tummy ache."

'What the heck," thought most of the students of Class 1-A.

 **Test 2: Grip Strength**

"Alright, let's not break it." Aj said to himself.

Crack*

"Oh god damn it."

"WOAH! WHAT THE HELL MAN?! WHAT DO YOU EAT?!" the blonde asked.

"YOU'RE A MONSTER!" A small boy with grapes on his head screamed.

 **Test 3: Standing Long Jump**

Like Bakugou and Aoyama who went before him, Aj and Izuku were able to completely jump over the sand and land on the other side.

 **Test 4:Repeated Side Steps**

This one wasn't to hard for Aj or Izuku since they both trained with All Might, they were used to doing things like this. The only other one who scored high was the small purple haired boy who used his balls to move side to side faster.

 **Test 5: Ball throw**

When it was Ochako's turn, she used her Zero Gravity Quirk on the ball and threw it as it kept on floating until went into space.

Aizawa showed what his phone read, and everybody was aghast to see that it read a pink infinity symbol.

"Infinity?!" Class 1-A shouted

"That's amazing! She got infinity!"

"Sensei? Should I go get it?" Aj joked as everyone looked at him.

"Do you think you can?"

"I think so."

"Well, go get it."

"Right!"

As Aj deactivated the Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker, everyone was wondering what he would do.

"Why did he get rid of his armor?" a blonde with a tail asked.

"If he's going to get the ball he will need some kind of flight right?" the raven haired girl questioned.

"What's he planning?" the purple haired girl asked.

As they all were trying to figure out what he was doing, they were stopped when Aj made his move.

 **{VANISHING DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER}**

They all stood in shock as Aj was wearing a white dragonoid armor with blue jewels.

"I'll be back." Aj said as he flew away as the speed of light.

 **With Class 1-A**

"What in the world... that guy's a monster." the ball headed midget said.

"You said it, first with the unbelievable amount of power and now he can fly at the speed of light..." the blonde with the electric bolt said.

"His Quirk is so powerful... but we don't know what those two armors can do." Iida said.

"Thats easy Iida," Izuku said while everyone turns towards him.

"Then please explain what those two armors can do, if you don't mind." Iida stated.

"It's fine Iida," Izuku said before explaining. "The red armor, which, no I don't know what it is, is called Boosted Gear it can boost which can double his power every 10 seconds. Whereas the white one is called Divine Dividing which is the opposite of Boosted Gear, it has the ability to divide the power of its opponents by half after coming into physical contact with them every 10 seconds. The halved powers are then added to his own powers. If the added power exceeds the amount that Aj can safely contain, the excess energy is then expelled out through the wings, which allows Aj to always be at his highest potential."

Everyone was in awe. This kid had the power to weaken his enemies and add that power to himself or basically just overpower them in a minute.

"WHAT! HOW IS THAT PIECE OF SHIT STRONGER THAN ME!" Katsuki screamed.

"Maybe because i'm not an egocentric lil' bitch." a voice said above them.

As all of them looked up to see Aj without the armor but with a pair of dragon wings with 8 energy 'feathers'

"H-How long were you there?!" a set of floating clothes asked.

"Hm... at the part where the midget said I was a monster," As everyone was in shock that he came back only a second after he left and just hovered over them without

them noticing was outstanding."Oh, here's the ball." He said as he tossed the ball to Aizawa.

As Aj floated down to get dressed he was stopped by someone

"You're amazing!" a voice said behind him. As Aj turned around he saw a girl that stood at a height of 5'3. Her skin was a light shade of pink, and she has rather square eyes, her sclera were black and her irises bright yellow, with notably long eyelashes below and around the sides. Her face is framed by short hair, fluffy and unruly, which is a pleasant pink color, slightly darker than that of her skin. She has two thin, pale yellow horns protruding from her head, hooked squarely and leaning diagonally to opposite sides. In Aj terms, she was beautiful.

"Um t-thanks." Aj said as he stared at her golden irises. Lost in those beautiful eyes that made her stand out more.

"So~ how strong can you get? Are you stronger than All Might?" This question got everyone to look straight at Aj.

Aj closed his eyes and answered. "I'm way more stronger than All Might."

"That's a lie!" the midget said.

"Yeah what he said!" the blonde commented.

"HOW THE HELL ARE YOU STRONGER THAN ALL MIGHT!" Katsuki yelled.

"Calm down, i'll explain when we get back into class." Aj stated.

"We will conclude this when we finish the test." Aizawa said.

The rest of the test went down in a breeze. Soon enough they were in class again introducing themselves.

How was he going to explain his power to the class, As everyone was looking at him.

 **A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger... NOT but i don't feel like writing cause a lot of shit happen to me this week so i rushed through this. well ima be gone all next week and idk if i will have time to write.TTYL TILL NEXT TIME AND LET YOUR IMAGINATION RUN WILD.**


	6. Chapter 6

As everyone was staring at Aj, wondering what he will say when the class started to introduce themselfs.

"Alright, so, everyone will come up here and introduce themselfs. You will say your name, your Quirk, and something about yourselfs.

As everyone went up, Aj and Izuku got to know everyones names.

The first one up was a french boy with a slim build and a rather feminine face. He has longish blond hair, worn flattened down and spiked at the bottom. He has long eye lashes and briggt indigo eyes and...sparkles around him?

"My name is Yuga Aoyma, and my Quirk is the fabulous Navel Lazer. I can shoot a lazer from my bellybutton, but if i shoot it for too long, I get a tummy ache. I love french culture." the now named Yuga said as he sat back down.

The next one was the pink girl with the yellow eyes. "Hi there! The names Mina Ashido and my Quirk is Acid. I can shoot acid from my body, I can control it to make it feel like slime or really bad burn. I love break dancing and~" she pointed to Aj." I expect you to tell me everything." She said smiling.

"Hello there, My name is Tsuyu Asui but all my friends call me Tsu, so please call me that. My Quirk is Frog, I can basically do anything a frog can. I am a very blunt person and I always say whats on my mind." Tsu said as she sat back down.

"My name is Tenya Iida and my Quirk is engine, I have engines in my leg similar to that of a car's. I wish to be a noble hero like my brother, Ingenium." Iida said with the same hand chopping motion.

"Hi everyone, my name is Ochako Uraraka and my Quirk is Zero Gravity, anything I touch with all five fingers loses its gravity, but I use it to much I get sick. And something about myself is that I love Mochi."

"Hello there, my name Mashirao Ojiro, my Quirk is Tail. It's just a tail. I love Martial Arts.

As everyone introduced themself, Aj was in his own thoughts.

 _'How am I gonna explain this.'_ He thought

"Denki Kaminari here and my quirk is Electrification. I basically control and can discharge electricity from my body. I love music."

Soon everyone was almost done with introducing themselfs from Kirishima and his hardening to Momo with her creation Quirk. The last ones left were, Aj, Shoto, Katsuki and Izuku. Shoto was next.

"My name is Shoto Todoroki and my Quirk is Half-Hot Half-Cold, I can make ice with my right side and _fire_ with my left. I like ice foods." Shoto said as he sat down.

"The name is Katsuki Bakugou and I'm the next number one hero and I'll crush all of you to do it. My Quirk Explosion will make sure you blow up. I like spicy foods." Katsuki said with a calming voice... creepy.

"H-Hi my name is Izuku M-Midoriya and my quirk is a boosting Quirk. It lets me Increase my speed and power. If I go over my current limit, I will break my bones." Izuku said scraching his cheek.

As Izuku sat down, Aj stood up and braced himself. "My name is Aj Bunkatsu, I am African-American. My Quirk is called Animania, It allows me to use the full capibilities of any anime I have watched, but the two I prefer to use is called Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing. Izuku already told you about their effects. I like to read." Aj let out a sigh knowing what was gonna happen next.

"So what is Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing?" Momo asked.

"What did you mean you are stronger than All Might?!' Mineta asked.

Everyone was asking questions and Aj couldn't keep up with.

"I'll answer your questions starting with Momo's. Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing are called Sacred Gears, Originally they were dragons that fought endlessly until the Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils fought against them. God Sealed their bodies and souls into these Sacred Gears. The one thing about these two dragons is that they were Heavenly Dragons." Aj said and getting a confused look from everyone.

"Heavenly Dragons?" Momo asked.

"Yes, It means that both of them had the power to kill God and Satan."

Gasps were heard as soon as Aj said that.

"But how can you be so sure you can kill God?"

"Iida, Divine Dividing and continuously Divide my opponents power and add it to my own while Boosted Gear can Double my power. I can weaken them to the point where they're weaker than anything while having that power to myself, or I can just continously Double my power until I can over power them."

"Aren't there any drawbacks?" Denki asked.

"Yes, for example if the power I take with Divine Dividing was too much, I have no choice but to release the power through the wings. With Boosted Gear, if I boost to much I lose stamina. Makes sense?"

"Yeah but what was that armor you used ealier?" Izuku asked.

"Oh my dear brother that was Scale Mail. Scale Mail generates a dragon armor while drastically increasing my power, abilities, speed, and defense. It also temporarily allows me to use the power of the Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing without the 10-second interval. The armor is also capable of repairing itself from almost any damage it takes. Wearing the armor and the duration it stays activated depends on the my physical and mental condition, otherwise it can be severely lethal to me, so the Sacred Gear forcefully removes the armor when I reaches my limit as a fail-safe." Aj explained.

"That makes sense... Is there something stronger than that?" Izuku asked again.

"Yes." Aj said while looking away from everyone.

At this comment, Aizawa got up and used his capture tape to tie up Aj.

"I told you not to hold back." he said in a monotone voice.

"It's to dangerous to use. For everyone... inculding me!"

At that comment Aizawa let Aj go. "Explain. Now."

"Okay," Aj said as he turned towards the class. "The other form is called Juggernaut Drive. It's very dangerous!"

"How dangerous can it be?" Tsuyu asked.

"Dangerous enough that all 10 Top Heroes can come at me at the same time... and I would be able to kill them easily."

Silence filled the room after that. No one can believe that something like that can exist.

"Y-Your bluffing! All Might can beat it, he's the strongest person alive!" Mineta exclamed.

"Knowingly, that Izuku and I trained under All Might for the past 10 months. I told him the exact same thing and he believed me." That moment Aj knew he said the wrong thing.

"YOU WERE TRAINED BY ALL MIGHT!" Everyone yelled.

"Yeah, back to the Juggernaut Drive." Aj said trying to avoid that subject."Its a forbidden move to use."

"You said that you would be able to defeat the Top 10 Heroes easily right? Why is that?" Jiro asked.

"The Juggernaut Drive unleases the full power of the Heavenly Dragon, I'm not going into full detail with it, just know that if I ever activate the Juggernaut Drive... Run."

At that comment everyone stopped asking questions. Mineta still refused to accept that Aj is and will always be stronger than All Might. While Izuku was writing in his Hero Notebook about the Juggernaut Drive.

After explaining the Juggernaut Drive, Aizawa came back from his nap.

"Alright, class will resume as normal so English starts in 5 minutes." He said as he got back into his sleeping bag."Don't be so loud."

As class started and ended, it was the end of the day as Aj and Izuku were about to leave, a hand landed on each of their shoulders.

"Mind if I accompany you to the station?" the voice said.

As both of them turned around to see Iida smiling at them.

"I don't mind Iida, what about you Izuku?"

"I don't mind, besides we need to get to know each other better."

As the trio were about to walk away, another voice stopped them.

"Deku!" a voice said.

 _'Wait thats not Katsuki's voice... then who knows Izuku's nickname?'_ Aj thought.

As the three turned around they saw Ochako, Mina and Kirishima. Aj looked everyone in the eye, wondering who said 'Deku'.

"So... who said Deku?" Aj asked getting straight to the point.

Ochako raised her hand. "How do you know that name?!" Aj questioned as he glared at her.

"W-Well I-I heard B-Bakugou say i-it after you guys left. It sounded like Dekiru, you know, 'Like you can do it' so I just-" Ochako was interupted by Izuku hugging her, crying.

"Thank you so much!" he sobbed.

After a couple of minutes of Izuku crying, they all headed to the station but once again was stopped, but not by a person.

 ***Insert any ringtone***

As everyone looked at their cellphones, Aj pulled his out.

"It's mine," He claimed as he answered it.

"Hello?"

 _"Hello Bunkatsu Aj."_

"Who is this?"

 _"Just someone who has Ascalon, I'm coming for you... Dragon."_

Aj paled and dropped his phone. This didn't go unnoticed by the others.

"Nii-san what's wrong!?"

"Bunkatsu-kun what is it?!"

"Aj!"

"Aj bro what happened!"

 _'H-H-He has it. I don't know who, but they have THAT sword.'_ Aj thought as he looked at them with worry in his eyes. ' _The sword that can kill dragons.'_

"I-It's n-nothing. Lets just go home, okay?"

"Are you sure?!" Iida questioned.

Mina and Eijiro comforted Aj as he claimed that he was okay. However, Aj now had questions that he couldn't answer no matter how hard he thought.

 _'How did Ascalon get in this world. Hell, are more anime weapons going to show up?!'_

Hey Aj~" Mina said getting in his face.

"Y-Yeah?"

"You're from another world, right?"

Everyone in the group started to listen to the two talk.

"Yeah."

"What was it like?"

"It was peaceful. In my world, I lived in America and it was really nice. We didn't have Quirks, so you can say that I came from the past parallel world. In fact, back in my world I was in my late 20s."

Everyone looked at Aj and thought the same thing.

 _'BUT HE'S OUR AGE!"_

Mina was the first to recover and asked the question that everyone had.

"Then how are you our age now?"

"I died, plain and simple, God took pity on me and asked me a question, but I cant remember what the question was or what I answered. Next thing I know I'm 4 years old again, and in front of Izuku and Katsuki 10 years ago."

Everyone looked at Aj with worry. How can someone casually say that they died and not be tramatized by it.

As they continued walking Kirishima and Mina made a group with Aj, while Izuku,Ochako and Iida were a seperate group.

"So what's the story with Katsuki, he doesn't seem to like you or Izuku?" Kirishima asked.

Aj looked at him and answered." That's because he want's to be the only hero, every since we were kids he always bullied Izuku telling him that he couldn't be a hero because he Quirk didn't manifest yet. As for why he hates me, Its because I won't fight him seriously."

"Whaddya mean?" asked Mina.

"I never use my Quirk on him, even when he used his, I wouldn't and still beat him "

"What's with that guy's problem anyways?" Kirishima asked.

"Well... he want's to be the best. Unfortonatly that means we will have ANOTHER Endever!" Aj pouted.

"Well he sounds pretty manley if he wants to be a hero with that attitude."

( _Yeah it's a KiriBaku too 'cause its freakin cute!)_

Aj sighed as they were almost close to the station. Just before getting on, all of them exchanged numbers and went their seperate ways.

 **A/N:Sorry for the short chapter guys. I've been sick for a week and couldn't do much. I even bought Jump Force and I barely played it. so ima try to get the next chapter out in march since i am plannin on my life in thr future so see ya. AND LET YOUR IMAGINATION RUN WILD!**


	7. Chapter 7

As the next day came for Aj and Izuku, they were ready. As they reached the school the saw Mina and Ochako waiting for them.

"HEYYYY!" Mina yelled, waving her hand in the air.

"Deku! Bunkatsu! How are you guys?" Ochako asked whilst running up to them.

"I'm fine thanks Ochako, why were you both waitin'?" Aj asked.

Before Ochako could answer, Mina rushed up.

"SO! What do you think we will be doing in class today?" Mina smiling.

 _'God that's cute.'_ Aj thought looking at Mina. _' Wait, I just meet her yesterday?! How do I already like her?!'_

"I'm pretty sure we have that hero class today." Ochako said.

 _Hero class? Wait...no.'_ Aj thought.

"W-We should get going or we will be late." Izuku said.

"Right!" The three said in unison.

As the four went to class and took their seats, class soon begin, with Aizawa walking in and glaring at AJ.

 _'What did I do this time?!'_ Aj noticing the glare.

"Today we will be doing hero studies and for teaching this class." He said looking at the door. "We have no none other than..."

 **"Hahaha!"** Someone said laughting behind it.

"No way! Is that who I think it is!" Kirishima said.

"It can't be!" Ojiro added.

"I heard rumors that **HE** was going to teach here! But never believed it! Denki exclamed.

" **I am coming through the door like a normal person!** "All Might said, as his cape blew through the wind...or was it the wind? they couldn't tell because they were inside.

Before anything else can happen, Aj stood up and walked towards All Might. While everyone took notice of what he was doing, everyone was curious. When Aj reached All Might, he kinda just stood in front of him and looking behind him.

" **Young Bunkatsu? What are you d-"** All Might started before Aj slapped him.

Everyone was silent. One of the students, slapped All Might. ALL MIGHT. The Number One Hero, was slapped, by a student.

"Did he just?!" Mineta said.

"So Manly!"

"Damn! that's bold!"

"Oh my..."

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

"Why did you slap All Might!" Izuku shouted.

Aizawa snickered.

As Aj was barraged with questions, he just stood infront of All Might with a blank stare.

"That is not how normal people walk through a door, All Might." Aj said bluntly before walking back to his seat.

As Aj was bombarbed with questions, All Might was still in the door way with a slap mark on his face.

 _' **Nana... I pray that you didn't see that**.' _All Might thought, as he marched up to the desk.

" **All right back to the task at hand! I am the Foundational Heroic Studies Teacher, All Might! In this class, we'll be building up your foundations through various trials! It'll be one of your most important class in your curriculum, as well having the most units in your courses."**

 **"With that being said, Today's activity will be..."** All Might started before he turned around with a piece of white plastic." **Combat Training!** "

Katsuki grinned like a maniac, everyone who saw him quickly gave him some space.

Izuku on the other hand felt a chill down his spine, as he knew that Aj couldn't help him if he had to fight Katsuki.

"Combat... Training? Can... I not do this?" Aj said shocking the entire class.

"That's not manly bro."

"IF YOU ASK ME HE'S CHICKEN! NO GIRL WILL LIKE YOU!" Mineta exclaimed while all the girls looked at Mineta with disgust.

As everyone belittled Aj for backing out od combat training, All Might had a different approch.

" **May I ask why you would like to back out, Young Bunkatsu?** "

"Easy... 'Cause I don't have a power that doesn't hurt someone badly." Confusing everyone.

"What about Divine Dividing or Boosted Gear?" Momo asked.

"I could use those..." Aj said with a thinking face." But I can't just keep using it as a default all the time."

"Don't you have any others?" Jiro asked.

"Hmm... Maybe that could work but I would only be able to use that once per person _.(Kudos to whoever can guess what anime power that is from)_ " Aj mumbled to himself. "Maybe Zetman? Tokyo Ghoul? Ajin? Blue Exorcist?!" Aj kept mumbling all the different type of anime while getting confused looks.

"Ah I know!" He said as he turned towards Izuku. "Izuku! give me a letter in the American alphabet!"

All eyes on Izuku now. He was sweating bullets. "Umm... I DON'T KNOW! 'T'!"

Aj grinned."The Seven Deadly Sins! ALL RIGHT!"

"Seven...Deadly... Sins?" Denki said in wonder.

"Are you serious!?" Jiro yelled.

"How do you not know what the Seven Deadly Sins are!?" Sero questioned.

"Give me a break guys! I'm not that smart!"

"I'm surprised that you passed the written exam." Jiro retorted.

Denki grasped his heart and being surrounded by a gloomy aura. "That was harsh!"

"So... does anyone what to explain what the Seven Deadly Sins are to Denki?" Ojiro questioned, Momo stood up and spoke.

"In Christian tradition,sins which have the most serious impact on spiritual development have been classified as 'Deadly Sins' Which sins qualify for this category have varied and Christian theologians have developed different lists of the most serious sins which people might commit." Momo explained. "Gregory the Great created what is considered today to be the definitive list of seven: Pride, Envy, Wrath, Sloth, Greed, Gluttony and Lust."

"Wow!" Everyone said while praising Momo for her knowledge.

" **What power does these 'Sins' have Young Bunkatsu?** "

"Well in this anime they're are Angels, Demons, Giants, Fairies, and humans. Meliodas is the Sin of Wrath and he is a Demon, Meliodas has the symbol of a dragon biting its own tail, making a circle on his left arm, near the shoulder." Aj started. "His power is Full Counter."

" **Full Counter?** "

"Yes, In the anime, Meliodas' full counter would counter magic and redirect it back but if im right about this, I can use it to redirect Emmiter Quirks." Aj explained

Everyone had a shocked look. All thinking the same thing.

 _'THATS COOL!'_

"Do you want me to explained the other sins?"

"I would like to hear all about that." Momo exclaimed.

"So would I!" Izuku said pulling out a notebook... Where did he have that?!

" **We can postpone the Combat training until Young Bunkatsu can finish explaining**. **It** **wouldn't be fair if we didn't know what power he is using during the combat training.** " All Might said.

"Right so we cleared wrath's basic power." Aj said standing up." Pick another one."

"LUST!" Mineta exclaimed drooling.

 _'Pervert!'_ Everyone, inculding All Might thought.

"Well, The Sin of Lust belongs to Gowther, He has a symbol of a ram with large horns on his left chest near thr neck. His power is Invasion" Aj stated."Invasion allows him to imprison an opponent in an illusion of their fondest memory. The illusion can be triggered by physical contact. While entrapped in the illusion, enemies are incapable of conducting any movement, rendering them defenseless to incoming attacks."

"DAMMIT!" Mineta exclaimed."WHY COULDN'T BE A SEXY GIRL WITH BIG BO-" he winned before being knocked out by a tongue whip.

"Whatever perv... Next." Aj stated as he stared at Mineta _'He is going to cause trouble in the future, isn't he? I should keep an eye on all the girls just to be safe.'_

"Sloth?" Todoroki asked out of no where. Everyone looked at him, since he has been antisocial the entire time.

"Oh my god you're conversing with us! I'm proud!" Aj said beaming at Todoroki. "Well the sin of sloth is King, King is the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth, his real name is Fairy King Harlequin. He has a grizzly bear facing towards its left above his left foot. His power is... Disaster."

"DISASTER!" Everyone yelled.

"It could be dangerous!" Sero yelled.

"Could be reckless." Shoji added.

"Can I finish?" Aj asked.

A nod from everyone.

"Alright so back to the task at hand. King's power as one that is capable of exercising complete control over life and death, by which he can elevate or diminish the natural state of something. A slight scratch can develop into a severe wound, mild poisons become lethal toxins and a small tumor can rapidly spread throughout the body. It is a fitting power for one who calls themselves the Fairy King as it gives him authority over nature, letting them grow and propagate the plants and trees as they see fit, or allowing them to wither and decay." Aj said "Well that's what I know from watching the show."

"THAT'S BROKEN!" Sero, Denki and Kirishima shouted.

"Control over nature... that's a terrifying power to have." Iida said getting multiple nods from everyone.

"If you guys want... we could watch that anime together one day, if you want?" Aj suggested.

" **That would be most helpful Young Bunkatsu!** "

"So next one will be Pride," Aj said, looking at Katsuki.

"WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME! YOU FUCKING EXTRA!"

"'Cause you ooze of pride, Katsuki. You think that everyone is inferior to you, dummy." Aj said. Katsuki grew a tick mark and was about to start sparking explosions, but Aj started speaking before he could pop the first firecracker.

"The Sin of Pride Escanor, he is renowned for gaining immense power during the day, and gradually becoming weaker with the setting of the sun, leaving him frail and submissive at night." Aj then made a confusing look," He's... how do I say it... different than the other sins."

"What do you mean? Kero!" Tsu questioned.

"Well Escanor's personality changes drastically along with his strength between day and night. At night, he is skittish, submissive and unfailingly polite. Whereas in the day he is arrogant, Prideful, and domineering, he also takes it upon himself to deliver judgment to those he feels have sinned, such as those that toy with feelings. Both personalities seem to be truly him. But he would remember what he did in both his forms."

"So multi-personality disorder?" Momo asked.

Aj let out a sigh,"Yes and no, Basically when you are prideful, like Katsuki, you tend to think you are the strongest. But what happens when you lose that pride?"

No one had an answer for that. How much can someone change if they lose thier pride. How would they lose their pride?

"Are you guys serious? If you lose your pride, you become self concous and worried." Aj said, giving the answer to them.

"Oh." was the general answer everyone said.

" **If possible, can you hurry and explain the rest of the sins powers?** " All Might asked.

"Fine, But no interuptions. We clear?"

A simple nod from everyone and a growl from their explosive classmate.

"All right so Envy, Greed, and gluttony is all thats left. Let's start with Envy." Aj conluded. "Diane the Giant, is part of the Giant Clan and also is the Serpent's Sin of Envy. Her power is Creation."

This got the complete attention of the raven black haired heroine-in-training.

"This ability, which is exclusive to members of the Giant Clan who have a deep connection with nature, enables Diane to manipulate the earth. It's not like Momo's quirk to create non-living things, but Diane's creation allows her to create golems."

The students wanted to ask questions but held off on them.

"Next is my personal favorite, The Fox's Sin of Greed, Ban, His most amazing ability is his immortality. His immortality allows him to fight with a much more reckless style than most are willing. Ban is very powerful. His speed and strength are greatly increased, and his specialty is using his speed in conjunction with his ability, Snach. An ability that allows Ban to "rob" physical objects, thus grabbing them, and also the physical abilities of others, thus weakening them while gaining more strength and speed."

Everyone was awe struck. Immortality and to steal people's powers. That would make a terrifying villian.

"Last, but not least, is Merlin the Boar Sin of Gluttany. Her power is Infinity, an ability that allows Merlin to stop the time of her spells, causing them to last for eternity. The ability is so powerful that many label it as cheating."

" **Well Young Bunkatsu, that was helpful!** " All Might said getting back on track. " **Now back to combat training!** "

All Might pressed a button and 21 boxes came out of the wall. " **They say clothes make the person. When you put these on, You are all Heroes! Meet me in Ground B when you get dressed!** " All might said as he ran out the room.

 _A few moments later..._

As class 1-A walks out in their Hero Uniforms, All Might stands proud and smiles at them.

" **You all look like heroes now!** "

 _(Class 1-A hero unifroms looks the same as canon)_

As Aj walked out with his friends, he is wearing a dark red longcoat. The longcoat has a wide,open collar which exposes a large amount of his chest and has a brown belt with a silver buckle. The bottom half of the longcoat flares out, and has pockets. He is also wearing an old red leather pants with metal studs sewn into the forearms of the coat, alongside shoes of a similar, yet darker color. _(Ban's outfit at the end of season 1 and most of season 2)._ As Aj walked up, he started to listen on Izuku conversation. He wanted to know how fast he could get Ochako and his brother together.

"Aj! Your Hero Costume looks so manly!" Kirishima pumping himself up.

"Thanks Kirishima!" Aj said as he smiled. "I'm going to see how Izuku's and Ochako's costume turned out."

As Aj turned and started to ease drop on Izuku and Ochako.

"Wow Deku, your outfit looks awesome!" Ochako exclaimed.

"T-Thanks O-Ocha-KO!" Izuku started to blush largly looking at Ochako's skintight Hero Uniform. "Yours l-l-looks a-awesome, _and really hot._ " he whispered the last part.

"Really?! I didn't want a skintight body suit." she tugged on it a little, "maybe I should have been more specific with what I wanted?"

"Ochako, don't worry about it!" Aj said appearing behind them, scaring them, wrapping his arms around them."You can have it modified later, but Izuku."

Izuku tensed up, knowingly that his brother heard the last thing he said.

"Why don't you tell Ochako how you feel about her, I mean you do like like her, eh?" He questioned.

"HUH?!" Both of them turned tomato red.

"HAHAHAHAHA OH MY GOD! YOUR FACES! HAHAHA!" Aj said between laughter and crying. He let go of them and turned around to calm down.

While Aj wasen't looking, Izuku and Ochako turned to look at eachother. Chocolate Brown meet Electric Green, they both smiled as if they thought the same thing.

"Nii-san~"

"Bunkatsu~"

Before Aj could turn around, A hand clasped each shoulder. Aj felt the dark aura behind him, an aura that promised death. Aj nervously looked to his right, to see Izuku, smiling at him. Aj knew that wasen't a cheerful smile, no, it was a smile that could send shiveres down anyones spine. It was one of the smiles that Inko pulled off flawlessly.

Aj looked to his left and saw Ochako, with an ominous aura around her. She kept one of her fingers off of his shoulder. She kept the same bubbly persona around her. She was also smiling but her aura said _'You shouldn't have provoked me'._

"H-Hey now..."

Their aura grew bigger.

Closer.

"I-I-I'm sorry?" Aj negotiated.

"Nii-san." Izuku started.

"Y-Y-Yes?"

"Why don't you tell Ashido your feelings."

This time it was Aj's turn to turn red. "W-W-W-What d-do you m-mean?"

"We can see it all over your face" Ochako added.

Before Aj could retort, Ochako placed the last finger on his shoulder, making him weightless.

"Uwahhhhhh" Aj screamed as he floated away. "Stop this Ochako!"

"Nope!" she smiled.

"Kirishima! help me bro!" Kirishima tried to negotiate with both of them only to be turned down.

"Sorry bro" Kirishima said.

" ***Cough* If you please. Let Young Bunkatsu go.** " All Might said.

Ochako placed her hands together and Aj weight came back, to bad he was 15 feet in the air. As Aj fell he screamed.

"Fox Sin!" and he crashed into the ground with a sickening thud.

"I-Is he okay?!" Mineta freaked.

"Maybe he should see recovery girl?"

"D-Do you think we went to far?" Izuku asked Ochako.

"M-M-Maybe." she replied.

"Ugh..." As the dust settled down, Aj stood up and his classmates saw him with a broken leg, and blood coming from his head."That hurt."

Everyone looked at him like he was suddenly the most interesting thing on the planet.

"What?"

"How are you so calm! Your leg is broken and you have a sever laceration on your head!" Iida and Momo yelled.

"Maybe I can patch you up before seeing recovery girl?" Momo said before creating the medical equipment.

"That's sweet and all, but not needed."

" **Y-Young Bunkatsu! Are yo-** "

Right before their eyes, Aj's leg whipped back into place and this blood vanished.

"The Sin of Greed. The Fox Sin, Ban."

Everyone was speechless. His wounds vanished.

"W-What the hell?" Mineta shaking at the display.

"Such a speedy recovery!" Iida said.

"THE HELL!" of course Katsuki.

"To be fair, I did tell you guys all the abilities of the sins remember? Ban has Immortaility and that means super regeneration." Aj stated before looking at All Might."Can we just start please? Just forget that happend, Okay?"

" **Uh... Yes.** **Now, it's time for combat training!"**

"Sir! This is a battle center from the Entrance Exam, so will we be conducting urban battles again?" Iida asked trying to forget what happend moments ago.

 **"No, we're going to move ahead two steps. Most of the time, fighting villains takes place outside, but if you look at the total numbers, Smart Villains appear indoors at a higher rate. Imprisonment, house arrest, backroom deals-In this society filled with Heroes, truly intelligent Villains hide in the shadows! For this class, you'll be split into Villains and Heroes, and fight 2-on-2 indoor battles."**

"Without proper training?" Tsu asked.

 **"This is a real battle to understand those basics! However, the key this time is that there's no robot you can just beat up."**

"How will wins and losses be determined?" Momo asked

"CAN WE KILL THEM!?" Of course, Katsuki would ask a question like that.

"Will the punishment be expulsion like with Mr. Aizawa?" Ochako asked as she didn't want to go through that kind of pressure again.

"How shall we be split up?" Asked Tenya

"Isn't this cape marvalous?" Aoyama said randomly and completely off topic.

"I'm hungry."

All Might began to become overwhelmed. Being a teacher was a new experience for him. **"My Quirk isn't super hearing! I'll answer all of your questions! Now listen here." All Might brought out his teaching notes.**

 _'He has the instructions on a piece of paper'_ Izuku thought with a sweatdrop.

 _'Man this is boring. I wonder what we will have for lunch today. I could really go for some ribs'_ Aj thought.

 **"The situation is that the Villains have hidden a weapon somewhere in their hideout. The Heroes are trying to find the weapon. The Heroes need to catch the Villains or get the weapon back in limited time. The Villains need to protect the weapon for the whole time or catch the Heroes." All Might explained.**

All Might brought out a bright yellow box, **"Teams and opponents will be determined by drawing lots!**

"They're being decided so carelessly?" Tenya asked as he thought the selection would be more civilized.

"Actually Iida, this is a smart system. Just think about it, Pro Heroes often have to create makeshift teams with Heroes from other agencies. They can't wait for someone they work well with when a Villain is attacking. An important part of being a Pro Hero is that you must be able to adapt to any scenario you may come across and cooperate with anyone around you for the benefit of the mission." Izuku informed.

 _'Smart Izuku'_ Aj thought.

Iida nodded his head as he understood Izuku's point, "I see. Yuuei is thinking ahead, Please excuse my rudeness!" Iida said as he bowed.

 **"It's alright or should I say 'ALL MIGHT'!"**

Everyones sweat dropped at the poor joke that their Number One Hero made.

 _'This is our Number One Hero?'_

 **Let's hurry up and do this quickly!** " All Might bellowed as the students went and drew their lots to see who they were paired up with.

 _ **Team A- Izuku Midoriya and Ochaco** **Uraraka**_

"Looks like we're a team Deku!" Ochako says with 0a radiant smile.

"Lets do our best Ochako!" Izuku infected by her energetic nature.

 _ **Team B- Shoto Todoroki and Mezo Shoji**_

"Lets do this."

Shoto just looked in his direction and gave a slight nod.

 _ **Team C- Momo Yaoyorozu and Minoru Mineta**_

"I hope we can win..." Momk said looking down.

"HELL YEAH! IM WITH THE BUSTY BABE!" Mineta said drooling.

"Great..." She said in a disgust voice.

"Don't worry Momo," Aj said," If he tries anything. Let us know, we will teach him good." He gave Mineta a sinister smile.

"Please try something." Aj laughed like a hyena.

Mineta stood there. The way Aj's eyes glowed. His smile widening after every haunting laugh. If Mineta didn't know him, he would assume Aj was a devil.

"I-I-I'll b-b-be g-good."

"Good."

 _ **Team D- Katsuki Bakugo and Tenya Iida**_

"Lets do our best Bakugo!" Iida tried to compromise.

"STAY OUT OF MY WAY FOUR EYES!" Katsuki screamed.

 _'Four Eyes!?'_

 _ **Team E- Mina Ashido and Aj Bunkastu**_

"Guess we are a team, eh Mina?" Aj confirmed looking at Mina.

"Yeah! Lets beat some butt!" Mina yelled, repeatedly pumping her fists in the air.

"Well, you're pumped, so," Aj smiled and raised his left fist in the air."I'll do my best as well!"

 _ **Team F- Rikido Sato and Yuga Aoyama**_

"Let us sparkle together." Yuga said with his smile never faulting and sparkles never ending.

"Y-Yeah dude. Let's do it." Sato said pounding his left fist into the palm of his right hand.

 _ **Team G- Denki Kaminari and Kyoka Jiro**_

"Alright!"

"Whatever man, Lets just do this."

 _ **Team H- Fumikage Tokoyami and Tsuyu Asui**_

"Kero! Lets do our best Tokoyami."

"Let us win against the darkness." Fumikage said looking down.

 _'He's really emo.'_ Aj thought.

 _ **Team I- Mashirao Ojiro and Toru Hagakure**_

"Ojiro we can do this! Lets us do our stuff!"

"Y-Yeah." Ojiro looked to see the voice only to see a set of floating gloves.

 _ **Team J- Eijirou Kirishima and Hanta Sero**_

"Let's win in the most Manly way possible!" Kirishima said hardening his knuckles and clanking them together.

"Yeah!" Sero said crossing his arms.

" **All right so..."** All Might began before putting his hand into a box and pulling out a white orb." **Team B will be the Heroe** **s!** ," He put his hand back into the box and pulled out another orb. " **Team E will be the Villains!"**

As both teams eyed eachother. The look of determination was on Aj's face, Mina's playful demenor changed into one of pure focus and seriousness.

Shoto remaind unchanged figuring that this would be an easy win for him, only using his ice, not his _fire_.

Shoji offerer his hand to them." Let's have a worthy battle."

Mina and Aj accepted his gesture of kindness.

"We won't go easy on you!" Aj and Mina said.

Shoji nodded.

" **ALL RIGHT! Team E, here are the blueprints and the location. Heroes will wait 5 minutes and the match will start after. Now hurry up!** "

 _ **With the Villain Team**_

"So~ we are against Todoroki and Shoji, how are we going to win?" Mina asked.

"Easy, with Pride!" Aj said confusing Mina.

"With... Pride?"

"Yeah!"

"How... is pride going to help us?"

"I-I didn't tell you guys?"

"No."

"The Sin of Pride's power is Sunshine, which lets him use the sun's power."

"Ok!"

"Yosh!" As Aj gotten into a fighting stance, "Lets do this!"

 **A/N: Sorry guys i've been sick for the past few days and along with work i couldn't get much done. I INTRODUCED THE SEVEN DEADLY SINS! My Oc will be Op but don't forget about his 30 min time limit with new powers. It took him Months to use Highschool DxD powers like in the anime. Well I gtg, Don't know when the next chapter will be out but im gonna try to get it done. Have a good day, and dont forget. LET YOUR IMAGINATION RUN WILD!**


	8. Chapter 8

As Aj and Mina got ready for the fight. Both of them waiting for the time to go out.

"You ready Mina?"

"Yeah! Let's show them what Alien Queen's Team can do!"

Aj turned to face Mina with a scared and confused expression on his face,"A-Alien Queen? Like from that scary movie? Aliens vs Predators?" Aj shivered, remembering the last time he seen that movie. God damn Xenomorphs.

"It's not that scary." Mina said rolling her eyes.

"I-I don't think that would be a very good name... maybe something like, I don't know, Pinky?" Aj said crossing his arms infront of his chest with the head lowered and eyes closed as if he was in deep thought.

"Pinky?! Are you saying that Pinky is better than Alien Queen!" Mina pouted, putting her hands to her hips.

"Well you're cute, like super cute, and I don't think Alien Queen really makes that known, so Pinky sounds cutier and it really fits you, y'know?" Aj said and blushing realizing he just called Mina cute. Mina took advantage of this and decided to tease him about it.

"So~ you think i'm cute?" Mina said walking towards him, swaying her hips."'Cause I know i'm cute, but for the strongest in our class to say it, I must be real lucky~" Placung he index finger on Aj abs slowly walking her way up towards his chest.

"M-Mina, L-let's just focus on the simulation, please." Aj begged, hopeing that Mina will take the bait. "Afterwards you can tease me all you want!"

Mina thought a bit before deciding. _'I could get him to my boyfriend if I can tease him more'._ "DEAL!" Mina yelled retracting her finger.

"Well!" as Mina and Aj got into fighting stances, "Lets do this!"

"Stay here and spray acid EVERYWHERE. If I somehow manage to be defeated we need to hold them off and wait til time runs out." Aj planned out.

"Got it! anything else?"

"I'll attack head on," Aj said, much to Mina's disapointment,"Don't want a pretty girl to get hurt 'cause of me."

As Aj began to walk away he forgot something. "Oh before I forget," Aj said while Aj dug through his Long Coat and pulled out a Red Orb,"This will keep you warm, It's something I had the Support Department whip up to keep me warm."

As Mina slowly took the Red Orb,she began to feel the heat radiate off it. "So warm..." she said softly.

 **"Begin!"** All Might said through the speakers.

Aj rushed downthe stairs to reach the bottom.

 _'Knowing Shoto he might try to freeze the building. Good thing I gave Mina that Orb, well better activate it before It gets too cold... Pride!'_

 _ **With the Hero Team**_

Shoji stepped into the building, as the tenticules on his hands start to morph and form into human ears.

"One is on the hall on the north side of the fourth floor. The other seems to be running downstairs towards us. They might surprise us." Shoji said through his tenticle mouth?

 **Mezo Shoji:**

 **Quirk: Dupli-Arms: Mezo Quirk allows the tips on his tenticles to replicate parts of his body!**

"For your own safety go outside, I'm sure our opponets intend to fight a defensive battle," Shoto stated as he lifted his right hand with was emitting frost,"However, I will stop them from attacking."

Shoto placed his hand on the side of the wall. Ice started to creep up from both his right land and right foot.

 _ **In the Observation room**_

"W-W-Woah t-t-thats r-ridiculous." Kirishima shivered out.

"Woah he's so strong." Sato said.

"W-What a powerful Quirk!" Izuku said jotting down all the possible uses and weakness on Shoto.

D-Dude... where did you have that at?" Sero asked. Everyone looked at him wondering the same thing. Where does Izuku Midoriya keep his notebooks? Where do they come from?

Unnoticed the temperture in the room got much warmer.

Izuku looked at them with confusing eyes. Izuku then slowly looked back at his notebook, finishing his anaylsis on Shoto Todoroki's Quirk. His green eyes slowly examined the new notebook, taking in the Mint green cover that looked like a polished emerald, as well as the freshly neat white pages.

"Where... did it come from?" he asked outloud.

"YOU DON'T KNOW?!" Everybody exclaimed.

Izuku sheepishly scrached the back of his neck,"No idea at all, I don't have a clue."

" **Young Midoriya did yo-** "

"Monsieur, The ice on the building is melting." Aoyama pointed out, interuppting All Might.

As everyone looked back at the screen. They were schocked to see that the building that was covered in ice was now melting like butter.

"I-Is that Todoroki's Quirk?" Tenya asked.

"How did we not feel it getting warmer?" Momo asked.

"If that's Todoroki, i'm glad i'm not fighting that!" Sero yelled.

"I don't think that is Todoroki." Izuku said, as everyone turned towards him.

"Care to elaborate?" Tenya asked pushing up his glasses aking them shadow his eyes.

"It's just a guess, but Todoroki hasen't use his fire at all..."

As Class 1-A began to discuss about the battle that is happening before them, something happens.

 _ **With the battle**_

Shoji stepped out to see the building covered in ice."Glad I didn't have to fight that." As soon as the words left his mouth. The temperture got warmer and the ice melted. "What the-"

Shoji walked in to see Shoto trying to refreeze the melting building, and failing each time.

"We need to face them head on it seems." Shoji said behind Shoto.

"Appears to be that way, lets go." Shoto said with mailce in his voice. "Where did you say they were again?"

As Shoji seached from them again, he looked surprised as he looked forward. "One is still on the hall in the north side on the fourth floor." He said.

"Where is the other one?" Shoto glared, upset that someone took his instant win. He was suppose to be the next Number One Hero. He was _breed_ for that position, he was trained by _that man_ for this. HE was suppose to be the strongest.

"They are right infront of us." Shoji answered heavily without differting his gaze.

As Shoto looked ahead, he can vagly see the silhouette of the person. The person seems to be just standing there, unmoving.

"Well," the silhouette said crossing their arms,"That was really disapointing, time for your deaths _, Heroes_ "

As Shoto stomped his right foot, ice began to shoot out and freeze the hall. Shoto was planning on freezing the silhouette, thus taking them out of the battle, but before the ice reached them, they melted as the temperature started to rise drastically.

 _'Fire?'_ Shoto thought. ' _I don't remember Bunkatsu saying anything about fire when he was explaining.'_

Then Shoto remembered what Aj said about one of the sins.

 _"The Sin of Pride Escanor, he is renowned for gaining immense power during the day."_

"Have you figured it out yet?" The silhouette said coming out of the shadows, revealing Aj, smirking.

"The Sin of Pride," Shoto spat beathing heavily due to the rise in temperature. "You never went into detail with any of them except Greed, taking a guess of that you said about Pride's immense power during the day, you can use _fire._ "

Shoto spat out _fire_ with so much vemon that even Aj looked surprise, why would be hate fire so much? Does it have to do with his father? Aj looked mildly surprised but non the less he smiled. "Very good Shoto!" Aj clapped, "The Sin of Pride's power is called Sunshine. In Fire Quirk terms, more powerful than Endeavor's Hellflames can ever hope to achive."

Shoto scowled at the mention of Endeavor. "What would you know?!" he yelled.

"Not much but~" Aj started before vanishing and appearing infront of Shoji, "Maybe i'm just a little Prideful!"

Shoji tried to take a few steps back, but unfortanately for him, Aj was faster. In a blink of an eye, Aj gut punched Shoji. Shoji lost his breath as well as vomited a bit of blood.

"Gahhh," Shoji coughed blood, "The he-" As Aj spun around and delivered a swift roundhouse kick to Shoji's face. Shoji crashed into the wall and into the next room. Aj ignored Todoroki's ice attacks due to the fact that the ice melts before even reaching Aj. As Aj walked through the damaged wall and into the next room, he stood above Shoji. He kneeled down to check on him, as Aj checked to see if he has any serious injuries, Shoji eye's shot open and his tenticle-like arms wrapped around Aj's body.

"TODOROKI! FREEZE US BOTH!" Shoji shouted as he got up and faced Shoto. Shoji tightened his grip as to not let Aj go.

Aj cancelled out his flames so he wouldn't hurt Shoji. " _Oh no~_ " Aj mocked, " _What ever shall I do~_ " Aj continued to mock as he reached for a bar of metal next to him.

"Are you sure?" Shoto questioned. He doesn't want to make friends but he doesn't want to hurt anyone either. He aims to be Number One! How can he do that if he hurts his classmates.

Shoji nodded, Shoto proceeded to send ice at them. Aj, however, grabbed the bar of metal and smiled.

"Sin of Wrath, The Dragon Sin, Meliodas," Aj whispered so Shoji couldn't hear, activating said Sin's power with a smile. "Let's see if this works."

Shoji was prepared to get frozen and taken out of the battle to win the simulation, but the smile that Aj had unnerved him, as well as the fact that he wasn't burning. No matter, as long as they took out the most dangerous threat, they can win!

Right before the ice could reach, Aj held out the metal bar infront of him and smiled wider, " You guys are good, but since Shoto won't use his full power, its not even a challange!"

"FULL COUNTER!" Aj called out while slashing the ice once. In an Instant everything stopped.

' _Please work. Please work. Please work!'_ Aj thought.

Then the ice was redirected towards Shoto. The torrent of Ice flowed back towards Shoto with twice the power. Shoto tried to melt it, but it was to strong and was to fast. His body was frozen with white ice with his head down and eyes closed.

"TODOROKI!" Shoji shouted, "WHAT DID YOU DO!"

" **Shoto Todoroki is unconsious and is unable to continue!** "

"I...uh... froze him," Aj said before breaking free of shoji's grip and uppercuting him with is left dropping the bar of metal whilst the tape was in his right. As Shoji fell and crashed towards the floor, Aj rushed him and used the tape to eliminate Shoji.

 **"Mezo Shoji is eliminated! THE VILLIAN TEAM WINS!** "

"Phew! Well I better unfreeze Shoto before he gets a cold," Aj complained while walking towards Shoto ,"I thought he would be more of a challange but this," Aj jestured towards him,"Is disappointing."

As Aj finished 'defrosting' Shoto. Mina,Mezo, Shoto and Aj walked back to the observation room, but before they entered, Aj pulled Mina to the side as Mezo and Shoto went in.

"Mina, can you help me with something?" Aj asked, looking down and trembling. He couldn't look Mina in the eye. Every since he got that phone call about Ascalon, he has been freaking out. He was scared, one of the strongest students in Yuuei, was scared.

"What's wrong? Did something happen during the battle?" Mina asked with her eyes raised.

"It's about the phone call I got yesterday, I need your opinion on something. If someone threatened you...who would you tell?" Aj asked, Mina perked up on this. Aj wasen't joking about this, he was serious.

Placing her right hand on his shoulder and lifted up his head with her left she began to speak," I'd tell one of the teachers, my friends and everyone who cares for me. Why would you ask? Did someone threaten you?!" She began to get angry, Aj was fine during the battle but now he was shaking like a leaf.

Aj smiled and nodded," I'll tell everyone when we get in, no more secrets," Aj clenched his fists, _' That means I have to tell them, I would have to tell them their future...'_

As they entered, they was congragulated for their win, all except Katsuki who grunted, saying he could have beaten that and I quote 'half-and-half bastard'

" **Excellent work Team E now wh-** "

"All Might wait!" Aj interuppted him, everyone looked at him, he has to tell them. If Ascalon made it into this world, then maybe, maybe more weapons made it in this world.

" **Is something the matter Young Bunkatsu?** " All Might asked, All Might knew the look on Aj's face, it was one of worry, one of pain, and one of true fear. He should know, All Might had to face that one before and lost his stomach and half his lungs just to beat him, his nemesis, **All For One**.

"Yes, All Might, I should tell all of you the truth, something very bad is going to happen and I fear that if I don't tell you guys... we will all die."

Everyone looked at Aj with fearful looks, some thought he was joking as if anything could happen to end up that badly. They had four strong students in their class!

"Could you explain Bunkatsu-kun?" Iida asked while straigtening his glasses. He wants to believe his friend but how can he?

Aj clenched his fist,"Remember when we were walking home together, all of us?"

"Yeah I remember, you almost dropped your phone and... had... a... look..." Kirishima said before having a fearful that turned protective over his friend.

"What am I missing?" Denki asked, he isn't the smartest in the class but this really left him out of the loop.

"The person who called me..." Aj shakenly said before taking a deep breathe and clapsing his hands together, "the real reason I chose not to use the Boosted Gear or Divine Dividing is because someone out there that...that has something to kill me if I use them against them."

"A-And what weapon could do that?" Momo shakenly asked.

"The weapon is called Ascalon," Aj saw the look in most of the students eyes as they didn't know what that Ascalon was or is. Makes perfect sense since its from another anime, "It's a sword to slay dragons, and yes, it would work on me if I used Divine Dividing or Boosted Gear since they are Heavenly Dragons."

" **Young Bunkatsu, is their anything else you need to tell us?** " All Might questioned.

"One more thing... I know All Might... I know what's going to happen in the future," A collective gasps could be heard and Aj smiled, "Knowing this, we have the advantage, so lets use this knowledge to survive!"

 **A/N: Yep he remembered! well ima work on the next chapter so have a good day and I'll be answering comments next chapter.**


	9. Rewrite upcoming

**Hey guys do recently i've been working alot more and decided that my fanfic 'Quirk of Anime' eeds more detail so that is why im going to rewrite it and have it as a dekuxochaco and ocxminax??** **All right well it will take a while as i work full time and barely relax so ima update once a month on the rewrite of i can so expect the rewrite at the end of this month or next month**


End file.
